American Vacation
by sesshoumaru's-secret-mate
Summary: Kagome and her friends take a vacation to America, to Las Vegas. You know the saying what happened in Vegas stays in Vegas well it didn't work for Kagome of her friend. upon return to Japan Kagome is in for more the one surprise.NEW CHAPTERS COMING SOON!
1. Prologue

Summary: Kagome and her friends take a vacation to America, to Las Vegas. You know the saying what happened in Vegas stays in Vegas well it didn't work for Kagome of her friend. upon return to Japan Kagome is in for more the one surprise.

American vacation  
By lady ky

Prologue

" Attention Ladies and gentlemen flight 408 to America is now boarding at gate 8A" a voice on the PA system called out making many of the wait passengers jump in their seats. One of the groups around to stand at this call was four young beautiful women. "well it's time for the fun to began" one girl said happily beside her another girl was looking around sadly while another had her arm around her. "I'm sorry Kagome, but you know him, he was most likely held back at work" one girl said comfortably "I know it's just he said he'd see me off" the girl Kagome said sadly. The other girls took their hands and pulled them to the gate and onto the plane, the four of them got the four middle seats together and started their vacation.

In first class, sitting in a nice comfortable seat pulling out a laptop was a man that just screamed nothing but business, next to him was young male dressed in jeans and a t-shirt for a comfortable flight he was already looking for the stewardess to get a drink. The next aisle over was to other young males dress casual and drinking Alcohol, rolling his eyes the business man went back to his laptop to only have a stewardess come over to him. "sir please wait until to plane is in the air before turning on any electronics" sighing he shut off his laptop and put in back underneath his seat when he heard singing for coach.

" Viva Las Vegas with you neon flashin' And your one arm bandits crashin' All those hopes down the drain Viva Las Vegas turnin' day into nighttime Turnin' night into daytime If you see it once You'll never be the same again "

Rolling his eyes he laid back and waited until the plane took off. In coach the four girls were laughing together and having a good time even though one of the girls was sad that her long term boyfriend didn't come see her before she left. The stewardess showed the passengers how to buckle their seat belts and they were of to start their long flight to fun.

The plane landed and the sleepy passengers all got off the plane Kagome and her three friend had stopped drinking so they wouldn't be drunk when getting of the flight. In first class two of the guys weren't that smart while walking off the plane they bumped into four different people before their two friends took a hold of them and lead them safely out. Once in the airport not much happened everyone just got their bag or in the case of the two drunken morons their friends got their bags, the girls got on the bus to head off to their hotel rooms. They saw a limo waiting and couldn't help but make comments about why it was waiting. Once they got to the hotel that checked in and went to their rooms.

"So what do we do first?"A red headed girl asked  
"I don't know, how about we go freshen up and head for the strip" Another girl said this one with long black hair.  
"I'm for it let's go"said another girl with thigh length hair up in a pony tail.  
"You go ahead guys I'm going to relax in a nice bubble bath I'll meet up with you guys later okay?"  
"If that's what you want, but remember gome don't let him get you down"  
"I'm fine Sango, he's not going to have any part of this vacation"

The other three girls freshened and said goodbye to their friend and left the hotel to have some fun, Kagome took her time in her bath and helped herself to some wine before she dressed in some normal jeans and a magenta colored button down shirt with a white tank top underneath. Kagome only button the middle button of her shirt and slipped some flats on and went down to the hotel bar. She may have told her friends she was fine with her boyfriend, but she really wasn't, they had a fight not to long before she was due to leave. Kagome's boyfriend didn't like Kagome going with only her friends to America where many males hit on her, no he wasn't jealous or possessive he was just worry some it was almost like he didn't think she could handle being hit on.

"What can I get for you little lady?" the bar tender asked as she sat at the bar.  
"Scotch on the rocks and make it a double"  
"Are you sure that's a little strong for a lady"  
"Yeah I've never be able to drink a weak liquor" she answered with a laugh.

The three girl were having a great time Sango the one with her hair in the pony tail, and another girl Ayame the red head, where playing craps while Kikyo the girl with long black hair, was close by playing a slot machine cussing every time she lost. Sango and Ayame kept laughing at her because they had told her not to play those. "Cut the shit Ayame like your doing so good over there" Kikyo had yelled out the fourth time they laughed at her.

"Calm down Kikyo we're only having fun"  
"Come on guys let's go fine a club or something"  
"Alright let's go"

The girls left the cassino and walked down the strip, the lights were bright and all the people walking about were unbelievable to the girls they couldn't wait for a the real fun to being. Each girl had one thing on their mind for this vacation and that was shameless sex.

The four males left the airport and got into a waiting limo the business man reached over for some more paper work while the two drunken fools went for the liquor the only one that didn't reach for anything was the man that was sitting next to the business man on the plane. "oi Se S S Maru 'hy 're 'ou 'orkin'?"one of the drunken males asked. (Oi Sesshomaru why are you working?)

"Because unlike you Inuyasha I did not make this trip to waste money"  
"When is your frist meeting Sesshomaru-Sama?"  
"9am Miroku I'm believe I'll be there until noon"  
"Oi 'et's 'o to 'he 'ar 'oga" Inuyasha spoke drunkenly  
(Oi let's go to the bar Koga)

The business man known as Sesshomaru rolled his beautiful gold eyes and went back to his papers, the limo stopped at the hotel and the occupants got out their luggage was taken care of while they went to check in. Sesshomaru had gotten his own room he didn't wish to share with anyone which gave who ever else their own room as well, Sesshomaru just didn't care who as long as they stay out of his way. Sesshomaru was the first to get his room he didn't wait long enough to see the others fight about who got their own room.

Sesshomaru heard the others go into their room and leave once more saying something about looking for a piece of ass, sighing he went back to his papers. It was long into his paper work did he open some of the liquor in the room it was normal for him to have a few drinks while doing work from home it was his why of relaxing, but this time no matter how much liquor he had he couldn't relax. When he looked at his watch he decided to go down to the bar and have a few drinks there then retire for the night.

"What can I get for you sir?" the bra tender asked after setting down a double shot class before a young lady.  
"A double shot Scotch and Bourbon two ice cubes"  
"Coming up sir, and you missy I think you've had enough"  
"I'm good Jeff I don't have that far to walk" the young woman spoke catching Sesshomaru's attention.

Sesshomaru has met many different women from around the world he's currently dating the next super model here in America as well as an actress in Japan, but out of all the women he's known none have never been able to make him or any male hard with just speaking a innocent little thing. He wanted to meet this girl and find out all he could about her, so standing up he made his way over to her.

"Is this seat taken?"  
"Well if that isn't the most used line every where, if you wish to sit do so"  
"Very well, My name is Sesshomaru you are?"  
"Kagome, you here on business Sesshomaru?"  
"Yes one of my partners enjoys making business deal in this city"  
"You don't care for it do you?"  
"No I prefer doing that in my office like a business should, however; it would seem that everyone likes it"

They continued to chat and drink while a crossed the Las Vegas strip their friends weren't getting along very well. Sango, Ayame and Kikyo had found a great club and they were dancing their night away not once did they think about there friend and how she was to meet them, they were pulling different guys to the dance floor and danced with them and grind their small tight little asses on their groins. It wasn't until Kikyo went for drinks did that have trouble.

"Three waters and three Raspberry Apple Juice"  
"Hey I'm Miroku will you bare my children?"  
"Eeww you perv get away from me"  
"You wound me, meet my friends this is Koga, and Inuyasha"  
"Hello who are you?"  
"Kikyo, your Inuyasha right"  
"Yeah, oi you wanna dance?"

They left Miroku, Koga and went to the dance floor, Inuyasha pulled Kikyo close and she began to grind into him making him moan. Sango and Ayame were sitting close by drinking and watching them when a guy walked up to Sango. "hey I'm Koga wanna dance?" Sango nodded and went to the dance floor. Ayame didn't have to wait long before she was asked to dance, soon all six were dancing the night away.

Sunlight bleed into the room and shone over the figures in the bed waking one from a deep sleep, slowly opening one eye this figure was hit not by the brightness of the sun but by the large hang over groaning the figure rose from the bed to only gasp in shock at her nude body. Turning back to the bed she saw the most gorgeous guy sleeping there then in the middle of the bed the most shocking thing of all the small dark red stain telling her that she indeed have sex with this stranger.

_'Oh god Kagome what have you done?'_

Kagome had silently dress and left the room and after put a do not disturb sign on the door she went back to her room to find that Sango didn't come home alone last night, getting some new clothes Kagome jumped into the shower. When she got out of the shower she dressed and went out to see the guy Sango come back with gone and Sango still asleep, to find out what happen last night Kagome went over to wake Sango up. Once she was wake she showered and they went to wake up their other friends to find that one didn't come back at all and another didn't come alone.

_'What happened last night?'_

Sesshomaru stretched as he woke for a wonderful sleep he rolled over because he had thought he woke up earlier and saw a woman a beautiful woman in his bed, but when he rolled over he saw nothing figuring that he was still dreaming he rose for the bed and went to take a shower. When he was done showering he walked out of the bath room in a towel to see a small dark red stain in the middle of the bed telling him that he wasn't alone last night and the woman was a virgin note the was.

He left the hotel and got in his limo and headed off to his business meeting, back in the hotel his friends were waking up to greet their day and the girls the too slept with the night before.

"Your Kikyo right?" one friend asked the now awake woman  
"Yes your Inuyasha right"

He nodded and looked around the room searching for his clothes and to figure out who's room they were in. Not to far away from them the almost same thing happened to their friends.

"I don't remember your name, I'm Koga"  
"Ayame, so where are we?"  
"My hotel room"  
"I better go"

The door to the room Inuyasha and Kikyo was in opened and in walked in Miroku with a big smile on his face.

"You have fun last night too I see, well my lovely perhaps you and your friends should come meet me and my friends for breakfast"  
"Sounds good see you then Inuyasha"

Kikyo had dressed in the bathroom and left to meet her friends to see who else had fun the night before. She went to her room to find a man leaving the room with Sango and Kagome waiting out side the door with big questions mainly for one friend.

"What happened to you gom?"  
"I don't remember all I remember is waking up in some guys bed"  
"Holy shit our Kagome isn't a virgin anymore" Sango said while Kagome blushed  
"But what about him, weren't you waiting for marriage?" Kikyo asked  
"I don't know I have to tell him, he'll know something is wrong if we get married"  
"It's your choice gome, but we're here for you" Ayame said  
"Yeah Kagome I'm sure my brother would be alright maybe a little mad but ok"

One week passed and Kikyo, Ayame and Sango went to breakfast every morning with their night time companies some times Kagome was left alone while Sango went with Miroku and as she put it got busy, but not once has Kagome seen the beautiful man she slept with she couldn't even remember his name only what he looked like sleeping. Now she and her friends were boarding another plane to go back home not one of the girls said anything about seeing their guys in Japan since they all lived there.

"I'm sorry you never found that guy gom"  
"It's alright I'm sure nothing would come of it anyway"  
"Alright ladies it's time to go back to our boring little lives say goodbye to fun"  
"Goodbye Las Vegas!" all the girl shouted and giggles about.

edited 4/30/08


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: Kagome and her friends take a vacation to America, to Las Vegas. You know the saying what happened in Vegas stays in Vegas well it didn't work for Kagome of her friend. upon return to Japan Kagome is in for more the one surprise.

American vacation  
By lady ky

Chapter one

He was only back from his American trip and already he was being hounded by his father, it would seem that while in America his little half brother had found himself a little slut and fucked her almost every night and now was using everything in their father's power to find said girl. Their father kept telling him that it was past time that he Sesshomaru Taisho stopped playing around with his girlfriends and pick one and marry her. He didn't have a reason to get married yes he needed an heir to take over the business unless he wanted his half brother to have all of it not just half, but he was sure that he could pay some woman to have his heir and be done with it.

"And another thing Sesshomaru why is it that your brother was back a month ago from America yet you just now return?"  
"Because Myoga is a slow womanizer and can't keep one thing straight to save his life"  
"Hmm I'm going to have to look into that Sesshomaru, I know that you have a America girlfriend so if I find out you used this trip to do anything beside work your paying for the whole thing that means all the meals your friends and your brother charged"

Sesshomaru only groaned at his father he was always trying to make sure he didn't run off with his girlfriends while doing work, and if Sesshomaru was honest with his father he hasn't see or spoken to his American girlfriend in about six months. The last he's heard she was said to be dating some American actor not that he cared she was just another fuck. Sighing Sesshomaru left his father home office, and went to his car he wanted nothing more to go back to his nice quiet apartment and sleep and a few hours, then maybe call up Kagura and Yura for some fun. Since his sister got married and had kids he couldn't stand being at his parents home they were always baby sitting and for some reason they couldn't learn to stay away from him.

Kagome was at her small little apartment that she had to move to a month ago, after she had returned from her vacation and told her now ex boyfriend Bankotsu that she had gotten drunk and ended up having sex with some strange guy, well unlike what his sister Kikyo thought he went mad, and told her to leave their home. So now here she was sicker then a dog and worried about how she was going to be able to pay rent, when she was always throwing up. Sighing her pain out Kagome jumped with a knock on her door sounded, slowly standing so she would make her body want to throw up once more, she walked to the door and shouted so she could be heard.

"Who is it?"  
"Open up gom it's us" Sango said

Opening the door and letting Sango, Kikyo and Ayame walk inside each holding a bag of some kind, curious Kagome looked at Sango for her answer.

"Well we know how you've been sick the past two week and we got to thinking and well it was really Kikyo's sister Tsubaki who came up with this idea"  
"What idea?"  
"Open this bag and you'll understand" Sango said holding out a small bag.

Kagome took the bag and opened it and reached inside to only pull out a odd box turning to so she could read it she could only gasp in surprise that they would agree to that.

"I know Kagome but listen if it's negative then at least you know"  
"But what if it's positive Kikyo I didn't even know the guy, and look at this place I can hardly fit what makes you think a baby will?"  
"If it's positive then you and your baby can come live with me" Sango said "just take it please gom"  
"Fine I have to pee anyway" Kagome said walking into the bathroom. "so why aren't you all at work this morning?"  
"We wanted to be here for you in case" Ayame said  
"Oh thanks I guess" Kagome said walking out while drying her hands  
"Well?"  
"Wait five minutes"

Kagome took the other bag and found ice cream and all the sundae fixings and putt them away while every one looked around her small apartment, Ayame was the first one to sit down and pick up the remote and began to flip through the channels when a timer went off in the bath room, Kagome rushed in and looked at the stick to come out and find all her friends looking at her.

"Well, come on Kagome" Sango said  
"Are you sure you have room for us Sango?"  
"Kagome tell us what it says" Sango said ignoring the question until she got poked by Kikyo.  
"What?"  
"Sango she said 'us' she's pregnant"  
"Oh my god Kagome is going to be a mommy!"  
"Well start moving you today the less you have to worry about the better for the both of you" Kikyo said

Six months have past and Kagome was now as Ayame puts it is as big as a house, she only had two and a half months to go and she'll be bringing her little baby girl into this world, at first she was scared, but now she couldn't be happier she had her friends and her family when she told her mother about the baby she got on the phone and called everyone that she was going to be grandmother.

Today Kagome wanted to leave the house for a bit she had a little trouble at work a few weeks ago, and her boss gave her some time off with pay and she did it all by telling a big boss that it was doctors orders, and Sango went nuts and said that she shouldn't leave the house. But today Kagome wanted to do some window shopping and maybe pick up a little something for her little girl. Right now it was lunch time and she and her little girl were starving so she stopped to eat as she was waiting for her extra large salad she was watching a large TV with a news on it. It was when her salad got there did she stare at the TV.

** "I'm sorry to tell you ladies, but that the most wanted bachelor in Japan is getting married, Taisho Sesshomaru son of muti millionaire Taisho Sugimi owner and CEO of Tai corp. The wedding isn't set until spring and is said to be the biggest event of the year"**

The woman spoke as they showed pictures of that Sesshomaru and who could only be his fiancé, she knew him the second she saw his face she actually found the father of her baby to bad she'd be like every other girl looking for a lot of money, the only difference is she would be telling the truth. Sighing Kagome signaled for a waiter and asked for a box and her check, once she had her meal she left to go home and wait to ask Sango what to do.

When Sango got home that day she had found Kagome in front of the Tv watching something about the most powerful and riches families in Japan, but the odd thing was she kept going back over the Taisho family it kind of worried her pregnant friend.

"How was your day Kagome?"  
"I found Rin's father Sango"  
"What? Where? How? Who?"  
"I went out for some air today and stopped to have some lunch and while waiting I was watching the news and they showed him on their saying her was getting married in the spring"  
"Who is he?"  
"Taisho Sesshomaru"  
"Out of all the males in America that were at Las Vegas you had to go have sex with Japans most wanted bachelor wow you have all the luck, so when are you going to tell him?"  
"I'm not, he's getting married Sango and plus do you have any idea how many women go to that family saying their pregnant just to get money"  
"what about Rin she should know who her father is?"  
"She will and when she's old enough she can choose to go see him"

Sighing Sango sat down she didn't push anything she figured that since Kagome was stil pregnant she might just change her mind once Rin was born. Still having Taisho Sesshomaru baby it was big, she just hoped that he doesn't find out and take Rin away from her. That night Sango had ordered a pizza for dinner and together she and Kagome started picking out paints and borders for the baby's room. Kagome wanted to stay away from the normal pink for girls blue for boys, so she's come up with light blue walls with big white fluffy clouds but their having trouble with a border Kagome is tempted to not have one.

"I just think it would like great as is that's all" Kagome said  
"It's up to you gom, but maybe you should just white walls and use a animal border or something"  
"Yeah yawn maybe yawn I think yawn it's time I get some sleep"  
"Yeah good night Kagome"  
"Night"

Kagome left Sango and went to her downstairs bed room, the house they live in has two bedrooms downstairs and three up stairs Sango and her little brother sleep up stairs Kagome wanted to room downstairs so her little one wouldn't wake them up at night. The house once belonged to Sango's parents who died in a car accent leaving Sango to take care of her younger brother and the house. Kagome laid down in her nice comfortable bed and fell asleep.

"Father I can't believe you did this, what right do you have to inform anyone of my engagement!" Sesshomaru said outraged.  
"Someone had to how else would you get those tabloids to leave you and Kagura alone"

Sesshomaru paced the office angrily, when he told his father that he was planning to ask one of his girlfriends to marry him he didn't say who or why which anyone would have found odd, but not Inu Taisho once he heard that his oldest son was getting engaged he had to tell everyone. It didn't help any that Inuyasha was still going nuts searching for what ever girl he met in America, and with Inu jumping at every little news he heard it wasn't a good day for Sesshomaru.

"Father I want you to call every one and take it back, do you have any idea how many woman are going to come forward claiming anything to either stop this wedding or money"  
"Relax son I have everything under control, now why don't you do something use full and help your brother so he'll leave me alone"  
"Do I have to?"  
"If you don't I'll make sure all the claims go to you personally"  
"Very well"

Sesshomaru left the office and went off the find his half brother Inuyasha, he was like always in the family study which he just started using to find that girl. Sesshomaru entered to find Inuyasha on the computer typing with papers and what looked to be photo's stacked around him.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru shouldn't you be with your fiancé" Inuyasha said never looking up from the computer.  
"Father told me to help or those woman claiming things would be sent to me, now who is this girl your looking for?"  
"Her name is Kikyo she was there with her friends Sango, Ayame and Kagome"  
"What does she look like?"  
"About 5'3 long black hair deep brown eyes pale skin"  
"Do you know anything of importance?"  
"She's got older sister and brother"  
"That doesn't help one bit no wonder you can't find her, you know nothing about this girl"  
"I know more then you ever did with any of the one night stands you've had!"  
"I've known who I was fucking Inuyasha"

Inuyasha was about to speak when a knock on the door sounded, calling for who ever to enter the door opened to show the Taisho's personal tailor Jakotsu holding a tape measure and a small book.

"Hello my young lords, lord Inu said that I should come and take my measurements for Lord Sesshomaru wedding tux"  
"Very well Jakotsu" Sesshomaru sighed.

The male came forward and began to measure Sesshomaru while he and Inuyasha spoke to each other, it wasn't until he was about to measure Sesshomaru in seem when Jakotsu spoke up shocking both.

"Kikyo I know a Kikyo well ok my boyfriend knows a Kikyo"  
"Your gay, hear that Sesshomaru your being felt up by a gay guy"  
"Hush half breed didn't you hear the man he might know that girl of yours"  
"I don't know her personal since my boyfriend won't introduce my to his family I guess they don't know he's gay something about having a ex girlfriend I don't know"  
"Jakotsu please tell us what you know about this Kikyo?"  
"Um 5'3 long hair brown eyes, I don't know ooo wait she went to America like seven or so months ago I remember that well cause my boyfriend got to dump his girlfriend for having a one night stand with some guy"  
"There's nothing wrong with a one night stand"Inuyasha said  
"Yeah I know that's how I met my Bankotsu, but I think it might have been either that she was a virgin or that he thought of her like a little sister"  
"Jakotsu do you have a way to contact this Kikyo?"  
"Oh sure Bankotsu gave me his home number"  
"Give it to Inuyasha, and next time you want my measurements Jakotsu look in your flies" Sesshomaru said walking away.

For some reason something Jakotsu said made him remember the woman he bedded in America, thankfully she was smart enough not to come looking for him after wards or ask him for money like so many other woman have. As he walked away from the study he could hear Inuyasha on the phone speaking with who must have been that Kikyo. He could hear him making plans to meet up with the girl the next day. _'annoying half breed all this time he could have been with that girl all he had to do was ask her full name'._

It was late in the night and like normal Kagome was up and going to the bathroom, it was her ninth time going to the bathroom when she felt it a pain like nothing she's felt shooting around her back. Slowly she made her way to the bathroom, it was as she was coming back did she call out for Sango the pain was getting worse and she was starting to not be able to feel her legs.  
"SANGO! HELP"

Foot steps could be heard running down the stairs then her door flew open showing both Sango and Kohaku in their pj's with worried faces, Sango was the fist to get to her then just as she touched her arm Kagome screamed as her water broke.

"Kohaku get the over night bag Rin wants to come home now" 

_edited 4/30/08_


	3. Chapter 2

Summary: Kagome and her friends take a vacation to America, to Las Vegas. You know the saying what happened in Vegas stays in Vegas well it didn't work for Kagome of her friend. upon return to Japan Kagome is in for more the one surprise.

American vacation  
By lady ky

Chapter Two

Kagome got to the hospital and was rushed off the maternity ward, Sango followed while Kahoku stayed in the waiting room with Kagome's cell phone in case he had to call people. Sango helped Kagome dress in a hospital gown and get on to the bed, when a nurse came in she place a pink and blue strip of foam around Kagome's back and attached then to some kind of camera. The nurse turned on a monitor, which gave a soft bumping sound as well as little lines the moved up and down when ever Kagome screamed.

"those are to watch her contractions" the nurse told Sango when she saw the confused look. Sango nodded and sat close to Kagome and took her hand, so she had something to squeeze when she had a bad contractions. Kagome kept screaming at really bad contractions, Sango who was watching the monitor could only feel sorry for her friend for having to go through this at all with or without the father of the child, that was causing her so much pain as it was. Three hours later Kagome was still screaming the on call doctor had decided, that Kagome's child wanted to be born now, and set out to make that happen. Kagome doctor had come in time to check Kagome and her baby over to only find that the unborn child has indeed turned and was trying to make it's own way through the birth canal.

In the time it took for the doctor and nurses to get everything ready Kagome had dilated from three to nine then ten, and began screaming how she had to push, Sango had already called Kagome cell phone to reach her brother to have him call Kagome's mother and Kikyo and Ayame. By the time they got there Kagome had been in labor for eight and half hours and still was screaming, Sango had been pushed aside by the hospitals on staff birthing coach, even though it was Sango the went to all the classes with Kagome, who by the way kept calling the coach every foul name she could think of.

Kagome's mother, upon entering the labor room forcefully removed the birthing coach from the side of her daughters bed saying, that this was trying enough by it's self and her daughter didn't need more stress, by having she doesn't know or trust tell her what to do. Kikyo was hovering around with four cameras in hand snapping pictures since video wasn't allowed while Ayame sat on a nice couch playing with her phone. A half hour later Kagome screamed, and a nurse checked Kagome and told her she could push, Kagome pushed and screamed for another hour then finally at ten am Higurashi Rin was born weighing in at five pounds and 4 ounces and eighteen inches long. As the little baby was being cleaned and checked over Kagome let another loud scream out scarring the doctor and the nurses, they rushed around Kagome to find out why she was still screaming when just as the doctor sat down another head was coming out of the birth canal.

"oh my how didn't I see this!" the doctor said shocked  
"what's wrong with my daughter?" Mrs Higurashi asked  
"she's having another baby, quick get another warmer!"

The nurses rushed about, two went to get the warmer and other needed things, while Kagome screamed and pushed bringing another baby into the world. Kagome second unexpected baby boy was born at ten ten am with a loud scream from Kagome and a wail from the little babe, he weighed in at five pounds and one ounce making it so both her little babies didn't have to be in the ICU for two months or until the doctor said Kagome could take them home.

"Well Ms. Higurashi you are just full of surprises"  
"How did we not see him?"  
"I'm not sure the only thing I can think of is that he was hiding behind his sister since he is smaller"  
"Are they ok?" Kagome asked a nurse.  
"they seem to be fine lungs working great, but we still have other test to do to make sure"  
"How long will my grand babies have to stay here?"  
"That would depend on their tests and if they can feed by them selves, if they have good test and can feed we'll only keep them for a week or so to make sure"  
"Well I guess this means we can do some more shopping for a little boy too" Ayame said happily.  
"Yeah you go shop Ayame I'm going to sleep while I can" Kagome said half asleep.

Kikyo, Sango and Ayame left Kagome and her mother alone in the hospital room for Kagome to sleep, they had stuff to by now that Kagome had a little boy as well as a girl, _'thankfully Kagome didn't want to stick to normal pinks and blues for Rin'_ Sango laughed as she walked away with her other friends.

"So what store do we go to first?" Ayame asked  
"Um well see um I kind of have a lunch date today" Kikyo said  
"Really with who, tell me not that Naraku guy you saw last week?" Ayame said  
" No it's Inuyasha that guy I met in America, he found me and called me up last night"  
"Wow maybe he knows where Koga is or even Miroku for Sango"  
"Speaking of America who was it that Kagome slept with in the first place we never saw her with anyone"Kikyo said curiously  
"You promise not to tell anyone?" Sango asked  
"Of course you know who the father is don't you" Ayame asked shocked  
"Kagome found out yesterday when she stopped for lunch, it turns out that our little Kagome got knocked up by Japans most wanted bachelor Taisho Sesshomaru"  
"What! Go Kagome, when is she telling him?"Ayame asked  
"She's not she doesn't wish to be one of those woman that just show up and say they had some guys baby even though it would be true" Sango said  
"Um that's odd" Kikyo whispered thoughtfully  
"What Kikyo?"  
"Inuyasha's family name is Taisho, Taisho Sesshomaru is his older half brother"  
"Oh dear, just don't say anything about Kagome having his niece and nephew Kagome would never forgive us" Sango said  
"I'll try, I'll meet up with you guys at the baby furniture store on main street ok" Kikyo said getting into her car.  
"Good give us time to buy clothes for the little boy" Ayame said pulling Sango to her side. The girl parted ways and started on their way to the baby stores around.

The alarm sounded loudly causing the figure in the bed to moan and roll over and slam a hand on the clock. Slowly and reluctantly the figure rose from the bed to dress in a pare of black boxers. _'Kami I hate mornings, thankfully I get to see Kikyo today'_ as quickly as he could he rushed through a shower and got into some cleaner clothes, he grabbed his wallet and car keys and left the house.

Inuyasha pulled up to the restaurant a quarter til he was meant to meet Kikyo, he went in and got them a table and waited for her. Thankfully he wasn't waiting long when she came in, when he saw her far away she looked fine but as she got closer he could see the slight tiredness in her eyes.

"Are you feeling alright Kikyo?"  
"I'm fine really, it's just my friend just had her baby today"  
"Oh I see how is she doing?"  
"Tired and worried she wasn't due for another two months"  
"Sounds like my family my father told me one time that there as never been a Taisho born at full term and no one knows why"  
"That's odd, but then again my friend got her own little odd surprise"  
"What's that?"  
"Turns out she was pregnant with twins a girl she's naming Rin and a little boy"  
"Awww what's she naming the boy?"  
"Don't know he wasn't known about so she didn't come up with on, and for some odd reason she just new she was having a girl"  
"Awww, you going to help her pick out a name?"  
"Yeah so are our other friends, but I just can't think of a name, what about you have any names?"  
"Um I don't know naming kids wasn't something I spent my time thinking about"  
"Does your family have a name that is pasted down?"  
"Well yeah one of the sons born could get the name Sugimi he was some old guy in the family who lived in like the Sengoku Period or something"  
"I see, so your a Taisho what's that like?"  
"Fine I guess, what's it like having a gay brother?"  
"Gay brother huh?"  
"Yeah I think Jakotsu said his name was Bankotsu or something"  
"Jak a who? Bank can't be gay he was dating Kagome seven months ago"  
"What he knocks her up then leaves?'  
"Oh no he got mad at Kagome cause she got drunk and had a one night stand with some guy"  
"Oh who hasn't done that I'm look at us" he said with a laugh.  
"Yeah well it might not have be so bad if she wasn't a virgin before the one night stand"

Kikyo and Inuyasha continued to chat only to stop and order some lunch then start up once more, they talked about everything though Kikyo thought on the way there since she couldn't tell Inuyasha that Kagome had given birth to his niece and nephew that she would try to learn what she could about his family if only for Kagome to know what to expect with her children. Inuyasha was having the time of his life before him was to most beautiful girl he has ever seen and she was here talking to him and only him. It was almost two o'clock when Kikyo checked her watch.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha, but I promised to meet my friends down the street"  
"Oh right, maybe we can see each other again"  
"I'd like that,oh yeah my friends would kill me if I didn't ask but can you give your friends Miroku and Koga Sango's and Ayame's numbers?"  
"Well Koga I can Miroku I'd have to speak to my brother about"  
"Oh Miroku his friend or something?"  
"Yeah the only one he has sadly"  
"Oh well talk to him at least for Sango"

As Kikyo spoke Inuyasha paid the bill then they walked out of the restaurant and down the street, while Kikyo dug around in her purse for something to write on and a pen. When they stopped at the baby store Kikyo wrote Sango's house number and Ayame's cell number down the back of a business card. "this is Sango's home number and Ayame's cell I wrote who's is who's so you'll know, call me again maybe the six of us can go out again" Kikyo said handing Inuyasha the card.

Inuyasha took the card and leaned in to give Kikyo a kiss when two girls called out interrupting them, Kikyo turned to wave at her friends while turning back to giggle at Inuyasha's pouting face.

"Don't give me that look Inuyasha I told you I was to meet then"  
"Kikyo you made it, oh hi Inuyasha how are you doing?" Ayame said  
"I'm good, Kikyo was just telling me that your friend Kagome just had twins how is she doing?"  
"Last we heard from her mother she was still sleeping" Sango said  
"That's good from what my parents have told me she's going to need it, well I need to get going I have a call to make and a brother to speak too, I'll call you Kikyo"  
"Bye"

As Inuyasha walked away both Sango and Ayame looked at Kikyo like she told the secret, as she moved into the store.

"Kikyo why does he half to talk to his brother?" Sango asked  
"For Miroku to call you he's Sesshomaru's friend not Inuyasha's so he doesn't have his number"  
"Oh sorry we thought you told" Ayame said  
"It's alright, you wouldn't believe how hard it was not to tell, though I did find out it is normal in their family to be born early"  
"Really"

The girls kept talking as they looked at the baby stuff in the store, Kikyo was looking at a white fluffy dog with floppy ears that was just too cute and cuddly while Sango was looking at clothing when Ayame was just stand there reading names from a book. They looked at blankets and other clothing for the baby boy, they filled up two carts of clothes and third cart with smaller pieces of furniture. Once they bought all the stuff they loaded it into each of their cars, they went to Sango's house and unloaded their cars and went inside, when they got all the new stuff in the baby's room they discovered that for two the room wouldn't be big enough, coming to an idea they three girls switched Kagome's room and her baby's room since Kagome's was a lot bigger. It was once the rooms were switched and putt back together did Sango's cell phone ring.

"Hello, oh hi Ms Higurashi"  
"Kagome wants you guys to come back"  
"We'll be right there"

Sango motioned for the other two to follow and they each got into the own cars and drive off to the hospital, they got to Kagome's room to see her holding Rin in her arms feeding her but her son was no where in the room.

"You made it"Kagome said  
"Where's your son Kagome" Sango said  
"He's still in the nursery, but I wanted to tell you his name"  
"Oh you came up with a name already" Kikyo said  
"Yeah my mother helped me"

Just then a nurse walked in holding Kagome's little son, Mrs Higurashi took the baby and sat next to her daughter, Sango stepped closer and looked down at the waking baby.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my son Higurashi Kisho"

edited 4/30/08


	4. Chapter 3

Summary: Kagome and her friends take a vacation to America, to Las Vegas. You know the saying what happened in Vegas stays in Vegas well it didn't work for Kagome of her friend. upon return to Japan Kagome is in for more the one surprise.

American vacation  
By lady ky

Chapter Three

Three days after giving birth to twins Kagome was allowed to go home, when she got there she was shocked to see that changes her friends made to hers and her babies rooms. Since it was her room she went through and putt things where she could find them, Kagome didn't waste anytime if she wasn't home she was at the hospital with her children. The doctors told Kagome that Rin could come home in two and half weeks, but little Kisho might have to stay longer. The tests they did on each baby didn't come out very good for little Kisho.

Kagome's mother was a little worried that the little baby won't make it, in the week that the babies where at the hospital little Kisho had stopped eating on his own and the hospital had to put a feeding tub in to get him to eat. Rin was doing great she was eating by herself and they even let Kagome breast feed her while she was there, so Rin got more of the anti-bodies that she needed. When ever Kagome went to visit Kisho she would come home and be more depressed then before. The day Rin came home everyone was so happy the little baby they watched grow inside Kagome was now home, Kagome wasn't as happy as she should have been for on that same day she was told that little Kisho had taken a turn for the worse.

The following weeks Kagome would take care of Rin and took her to her grandmother's for visits, and to go visit her little brother in the hospital, on one such day Kagome was taken a side by a doctor before Kagome could go see her son. "Ms Higurashi I'm sorry to have to tell you this but little Kisho is having trouble breathing" the doctor said "is that anything you could do?" "I'm sorry there isn't we already have him on the breathing machine right now, but I don't believe he won't last much longer I am sorry" Kagome began to cry then and asked if she could bring him home before he was his time, so as Kagome held a sleeping infant Rin the doctor's and nurses' got little Kisho ready to go.

Kagome got home with both Rin and Kisho and she got Kikyo and Ayame over so they could have a small welcome home for the little one then after giving him one of his last meal of breast milk she putt them both to bed. The next day she went and got her family portate taken so she would just have one picture of her little family. After that outing Kagome had her mother come over to see her little family all at home, when Mrs. Higurashi came over Kagome was lying on her bed with both of her little babies.

"Kagome how is he?"  
"Not good I took him out to get photo's done, but after he wasn't acting right"  
"He must have his father's eyes your's never were that dark as a baby" Mrs. Higurashi said picking up little Kisho.  
"Yeah, but little Rin here I think is going to be unique"  
"how so?"  
"She's got one light eye and one dark eye"  
"How are you holding up dear? Sore?"  
"The emotional pain is the worst, it's just hard some times"

Mrs. Higurashi stayed to make Kagome and Sango some dinner and to spend time with her grand children, after dinner Kagome bathed Rin then Kisho as best she could then put then both to bed. Kisho stayed in the room with Kagome only because she couldn't really find it in her to leave him alone , she then helped her mother clean up after dinner. Mrs. Higurashi left after giving each baby a gentle kiss and Kagome a hug, the rest of the evening was rather uneventful with Sango reading and Kagome doing laundry.

Kisho was at home for a half a week before he passed away peacefully in his sleep, Kagome had a small little funeral for him, just Kagome's friends and family. Kagome finally able to return to work leaving her little Rin with her mother for the day and every day she got Rin back she would hold her while she was fall asleep next to the only pictures of Kisho.

Sesshomaru Taisho was sitting in his office at Tai corp. He was trying to read some reports for different areas of Tai corp. when the woman across from him could do nothing, but talk of the stupid so called marriage. On and on she brought up dresses and flowers and a few times she even asked about him either renting of buying a tux that he never answered.

"Sesshomaru are you listening to me"  
"I am not Kagura, I will never understand why you go on like this, you and I both know that this wedding is fake"  
"But it's so much fun to watch this whole thing annoy you"  
"Kagura despite how much you enjoy this you are going to make an announcement to the press that we are not engaged!"  
"Awww but Sesshomaru it's not every day that I get engaged to the most wanted bachelor in Japan"  
"We are not engaged Kagura! You are going to tell Japan that they are wrong"  
"But Sesshomaru it would be so prefect for the both of use to get married I wouldn't have my father on my case, and you'd get a great beauty on your arm at every one of those parties you have to go to, plus just think what our children would look like"  
"Kagura I have no intention of fathering any children what so ever,nor do I have the intention of marrying anyone, the only reason the press believes we are getting married is because my father had told them so"

Kagura just sat there across the desk, she knew that she wouldn't be able to get him to marry her just because the press says there getting married. Kagura knew she was going to have to plan to get what she wants.

"Kagura it's time for you to leave I have a meeting with my father and you need to be out of this building"  
"Fine see you tonight?"  
"Hm"

Kagura left the office leaving Sesshomaru to wonder why he would even bother with women like her. Sesshomaru knew that she really wanted him to marry her like the press said, but he wasn't going to be trapped with someone like her. Sesshomaru had the idea that she was sleeping with other men, which is why he always used a condom, plus he never did trust her when she say she was on birth control.

Standing from his desk he took the files and left to go meet with his father , when he entered the room his half brother Inuyasha and some woman was in the room with his father.

"Ahh Sesshomaru come in, meet Inuyasha's girlfriend Kikyo apparently they met in America"  
"Father I do believe that there are other things we should be disguising at this time"  
"Sesshomaru it wouldn't have hurt if you could have met someone worth marrying in America"  
"Excuse me sir but I thought I heard that Sesshomaru was getting married?"  
"You might have heard that, but it wasn't true only a father's desire"  
"Oh well if your looking Sesshomaru I have a friend that's single my ass hole brother was dating her but dumped her just before he told the family he was gay"  
"I don't need some gay males used trash"  
"Hey Kagome is not used trash you jerk, she happens to be a very nice caring and wonderful girl and now that I know how you'd treat her I don't want you to see her!"  
"Hey Kik isn't Kagome the friend that just had her son's funeral?"  
"Your friend had a baby?"  
"Twins actually born two months early her youngest her son didn't make it she brought him home just before he passed on"  
"See used trash" Sesshomaru sneered  
"Your a ass you know if it wasn't for you she wouldn't have had her babies!" Kikyo let slip that was the reason her friends didn't always tell her secrets if she got mad enough they will come out.  
"How is it my fault the little slut couldn't keep her legs closed?"  
"Kagome is not a slut and you should remember that since it was you that took her virginity and gave her her twins"  
"Wait are you saying that you friend gave birth to my niece and nephew?"  
"Lies I don't have any children!" Sesshomaru said while trying to get odd images out of his brain, a face in pain as he slowly entered, him kissing tears away and whispering in a ear.  
"Miss Kikyo do have any pictures with you?" Mr. Taisho asked  
"Yea I do each one of Kagome's friends and family got a copy of the only picture with Kisho in them" Kikyo said digging into her purse before pulling out said picture.

Mr. Taisho took one look at the picture then looking at Sesshomaru then back to the picture, it was when he sighed that he handed it over to Inuyasha then stood up from behind the desk.

"Miss Kikyo please tell you friend the be here tomorrow for a proven DNA test, the twins do look to be yours Sesshomaru, so you better start trying to think of where you met that young lady at"  
"Mr. Taisho I can't bring Kagome here I wasn't to say anything about Kisho or Rin being Sesshomaru's, she didn't want to just walk up and say she has his children , but I do know when and were they were conceived"  
"And where was it that I met this friend of yours?"  
"Las Vegas, Nevada, America and if I remember the story well you meet her in the hotel bar with a bad pick up line"  
"Sesshomaru used a pick up line haha!"  
"Shut it half breed, that is no proof that I am the father until a DNA test shows I am the father I will hear nothing of this!" Sesshomaru spoke before turning and leaving the office.  
"I'm sorry ms. Kikyo but Sesshomaru is right we can't do anything until a DNA test is done"

Inuyasha took Kikyo out of the office and the building before he spoke to her again. Kikyo was very worried at what her friends will say once they find out about her big mouth at work once more.

"Are you sure they are my brothers kids Kikyo?"  
"They were born two months early Inu, the math works out that they were conceived in America and the ONLY guy she's been with was your brother"  
"What are they like?"  
"Kisho was a somber child he didn't giggle very much, Rin is a happy girl always giggling and wiggling"  
"Will you ask if I could see her?"  
"I could, but I can't promise anything, oh Kagome is going to be so mad at me"

Kagome was sitting in a rocking chair nursing little Rin singing softly it was then that the nursery door opened reveling Kikyo looking antsy at her.

"What have you let slip this time?" Kagome giggled  
"Your children" she answered quietly.  
"To whom?"  
"Their father"

The room was silent then Kagome stood from the chair and laid Rin down in the crib, then walked out of the room with Kikyo in tow looking guilty. Kagome stopped in the kitchen before she turned to Kikyo and started yelling.

"KIKYO HOW COULD YOU, THEY ARE MY CHILDREN IT'S MY CHOICE WHO TO TELL AND IF I CHOOSE TO TELL SESSHOMARU THEN I WILL!"  
"I'm so sorry I know your upset, but they're willing to get proof to make sure and help"  
"Oh really Sesshomaru said this?"  
"Actually it was Mr. Taisho said it he wants you to come tomorrow with Rin for a DNA test"  
"I'll think about it"

edited 4/30/08


	5. Chapter 4

Summary: Kagome and her friends take a vacation to America, to Las Vegas. You know the saying what happened in Vegas stays in Vegas well it didn't work for Kagome of her friend. upon return to Japan Kagome is in for more the one surprise.

American vacation

By lady ky

Chapter Four

She stood at the glass doors with a diaper bag over her right shoulder and a car seat handle in her left hand. She didn't know why she was here it wasn't like she wanted them to know, but then again from what Kikyo had said Mr. Taisho was a good man. Her little Rin should know her grandfather at least, even if her own father would refuse her. Sighing Kagome walked through the doors, without going to the receptionist she made her way over to the elevators, thankfully Kikyo had told her where Mr. Taisho's office was.

Once the elevator doors opened Kagome walked in and pushed the button for the top floor, she set Rin's car seat down and began to make sure the baby looked alright to meet her grandfather. Seeing the little one sleeping peacefully, Kagome straighted up and gently picked up the car seat, just as the doors opened on the top floor. Stepping out a voice called to her and put her in a state of shock.

"Kagome?" the voice questioned in surprised.

"Oh Kikyo, I didn't know that you'd be here." Kagome said turning to look at the person that spoke to her.

"Inuyasha works here with his father, I was coming to see if he wanted to get lunch with me. So you're going to do the DNA test?" asked Kikyo.

"Rin should know her grandfather. I have no doubt that Sesshomaru will still refuse to claim her!" stated Kagome.

"I guess that should be expected, come on I'll take you to Inu papa, he loves being called that." Kikyo giggled at the questioning look on Kagome's face.

Kikyo stepped forward and took the diaper bag from Kagome who held Rin's car seat to her tightly, and led her through the many offices on the floor. Kagome couldn't help but peek in each open door knowing that a part of her was hoping to see Sesshomaru in one. Kikyo stopped at a large door and waited for Kagome to catch up to her. Once she did, Kikyo gently knocked and waited for something. What, Kagome didn't know.

"Enter!"

Kagome looked at Kikyo who smiled and opened the door to show a large office full of photo's of children and family vacations. Shocked Kagome looked to the person who's office she was in to see a handsome male standing and moving towards Kikyo, who he just gave a hug too.

"papa this is Kagome and Rin." said Kikyo.

"can see why my son would have fallen for you, such beauty is rare." Inu Tashio stated as he looked at her.

"U, thank you sir." Kagome said nervously. She's never had someone say such a compliment before.

"Now I'm sure you'd want to get this over with, so if you'd follow me to the lab. I'll call Sesshomaru from there." said as they went to the office door.

"U, sir?" Kagome asked nervously

"Yes Kagome?"

"Will I have to see him?"

"No, I'll have a doctors start testing Rin, while waiting for Sesshomaru, then you can go off to a room and hide." Inu Taisho knew something was wrong for the woman to not want to see the man who gave her the little one she was holding.

Inu Taisho led Kagome from his office and to the elevator, once in he pressed the button for the labs on the tenth floor. Kagome was nervously playing with Rin's blankets, she didn't know how this was going to go. With having Sesshomaru needed to come down and everything she just hopped he never saw her. The elevator dinged it's stop, the doors opened and the two stepped out. People in white lab coats running about or just standing at one spot looking at someone and writing things down on a clip broad.

"This our testing lab Kagome, on the other side is the medical lab." Inu explained to her.

Once more he led Kagome through, he noticing as they walked that she pulled the baby's blanket over the child's head and holding the car seat closer to her body to protect to little one. _'She's prefect for Sesshomaru, and she's given him an heiress too boot.'_ Inu thought with a small chuckle.

When they got to the medical lab Inu had Kagome pull the blankest away from the baby. Inu saw the little girl just sleeping away he noticed all the different signs that she was a Taisho, she didn't have a Taisho hair but she had the nose.

"your going to have to help them, they need to swab the inside of her mouth. I'm going to have someone call Sesshomaru down." Inu said.

Kagome took the swab from the nurse and gently opened her daughter's mouth. Kagome was very happy that her little one was sleeping at this point she was sure the baby would have screamed. After swabbing her daughter's checks real good she closed the swab's cap and gave it back to the nurse. She was then showed to a waiting room type of place, she sat down and waited.

Sesshomaru was sitting in his office going through the mountain of paper work he had. It wasn't even past noon and he already had more trouble then he wanted. First, his father was talking to him about how she should find that girl from America. That the bitch Kikyo, said he had gotten pregnant. Next then, it was the half breed popping in to say he was having an early lunch. That was two hours ago! So when the call from the medical lab came, Sesshomaru wasn't happy at all.

"What!" Sesshomaru yelled in to the phone as he picked it up.

"Sesshomaru-sama I was just going through the employee medical files and I've come crossed something odd that I think you should come have a look at." the voice over the line said

"I'll be down in five" and he hung up the phone.

Sesshomaru finished a few more papers before heading down to the medical lab. He just brushed past employees without a care, he never said a word to his secretary either his office. When he got to the testing lab he met his father who appeared to be waiting for him.

"Good afternoon Sesshomaru, if you won't fight this, it will be faster" Inu said walking over to his son.

Sesshomaru watched his father to see him hold what looked like a Q tip, only with one side and a long center. What he didn't see were the two large men standing behind him stopping him from leaving.

"What are you doing, if your here I don't need to be?" Sesshomaru said getting ready to turn away.

"Sesshomaru, but you are the only one that needs to stay for this, now open wide." Inu said with a chuckle at his offed son as he caught on to what was happening.

"She the bitch came, where is she?" snarled Sesshomaru.

"She came and she doesn't want to see you either, now either you prove that her children aren't yours, or live with this over your head for years to come"

Sesshomaru said nothing just rip the Q tip thing from his father 's hand and swab the inside of his mouth before closing the cap and handing it back to his father. Inu chuckled at his son, it never stopped to amaze him how much his son still acted like a child ever after all these year. Inu walked back to the medical lab and gave the swap to the doctor knowing that just behind him was Sesshomaru.

"Just give the machine a couple of minutes and you'll have your answer." the doctor said as he stood up.

Sesshomaru paced,Inu leaned against the wall, it had only been five minutes since the test stopped and the doctor still hadn't come to check on the thing. When Sesshomaru saw the doctor walking up to him, he couldn't help but grab the man and bring him over to the now stopped machine. The doctor only straightened his lab coat before slowly taking out the results paper.

"well?"Sesshomaru asked

"congratulations! It's a girl Mr. Taisho!" the doctor said.

"You mean, it is Sesshomaru's child?" Inu asked stunned.

"Yes, it's your granddaughter."

"Sesshomaru think where could you have met this woman"Inu said to his now shocked son.

"Taisho....?" a gentle voice called out.

Inu turned along with Sesshomaru to see Kagome walk out of the waiting room holding a fussy baby in her arms. The second he saw her the memory of that night came to him, the flash of their chat in the bar and how he placed his large hand on her thigh, it caused Sesshomaru a swear very loudly.

Kagome had been in the waiting room for too long, and when Rin woke up crying she realized that her diaper bag was left with Kikyo who most likely left with Inuyasha. Leaving the bag in Mr. Taisho's office floors above. Sighing, Kagome knew she's going to have to risk seeing Sesshomaru to get the diaper bag to change the now dirty diaper on her little one. Opening the door, Kagome called out to Mr. Taisho to only see both him and Sesshomaru turn to look at her, when she hear Sesshomaru curse she knew that they had gotten the results.

"Hello Sesshomaru, would you like to see your daughter?" Kagome said sweetly knowing he most likely won't.

"Was there something you needed Kagome?"

"Yes Kikyo had my diaper bag, I believe she left it in your office and the little one needs changed"

"Alright let me help you, and we can head up there we have some things to discuss, coming Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer,just turned and left the floor. Inu who was hoping that once they got the results his son would be more willing to accept the little baby, but he thought wrong. Kagome who knew better, wasn't surprised, she may not know the man very well. But he was just like the other men sacred, scared of commitment and parenthood. Kagome thought actually misses the man she meet in America, he was different then open, honest, and even a little romantic. In Japan he was a cold heartless , and she hoped he never saw their daughter again.

Inu took Kagome back in his office where he couldn't help but offer to change the little one's diaper. Kagome who laughed at the idea, couldn't help but let him, seeing how he was Rin's grandfather. After Rin was clean she was happily nursing in Kagome's arms, as she and Inu discussed things. In the end Kagome refused child support from Inu even if he took it from Sesshomaru, but they agreed that if she or Rin needed anything that she was to let him know. Rin was to spend the day before any holiday at the Taisho manor and every other birthday, that way both grandparents could have the little one.

"Kagome, I was told that you had twins."

" Yes, little Kisho was a little sweetheart, here this is the only photo of him you can keep it." Kagome said give Inu the only family photo. With Kagome sitting down with Rin in the left arm and Kisho in the right arm.

"You look beautiful with two little ones" Inu smiled looking at the photo.

"That's what the photographer said too, I think it's because the was taken the day after Kisho was allowed to come home. He passed away a week and half later" Kagome said as a tear fell from her eyes.

Inu looked up to Kagome, with tears her running down her face, and went over to her side. No one, mother or not, should have to deal with the death of a child alone. Heaven help Sesshomaru, for when he gets his hands on him Sesshomaru's gonna wish he tried to find her.

"Will you join the family for dinner this evening, Kagome dear?" Inu asked gently.

"Yes, Rin needs to know all of her family"


	6. Chapter 5

Summary: Kagome and her friends take a vacation to America, to Las Vegas. You know the saying what happened in Vegas stays in Vegas well it didn't work for Kagome of her friend. Upon return to Japan Kagome is in for more the one surprise.

American vacation

By lady ky

Chapter Five

Five years later

Over the past five years the deal Kagome made with Inu Taisho was working great. Only once in the five years did she have to go to him for help and that was because Rin got sick enough to be in the hospital, and Kagome couldn't give her the best care. They still were living with Sango which worked out great since Rin was now in pre school, Kohaku would walk over and get her when Kagome was working late. Kohaku became uncle and Sango became Auntie, Ayame was still dating Kouga off and on like Sango was Miroku it would seem that those to friends both were scared of commitment which was just to funny to Kagome. After all it was the both of them that kept telling her she needed to date.

Kagome was still living the single life of a single mother, there were times when she would have her mother or Inu watch Rin while she, Sango and Ayame with their boyfriends got the a club, but Kagome only felt left out she never met anyone. With Sesshomaru not in the picture everyone forgot that he helped make the little angel everyone loves to death. Though no one could ever forget the angel they lost in fact Kagome had taken to wearing a locket with a small photo of Kisho on one side and the family photo on another, she liked that idea so much she got a locket for Rin as well though she had Kisho on one side and a photo of her father an another. He may not be in their life but Kagome was damn sure her daughter knew who her father was, even if he was an ass.

Inu had often tried to get Sesshomaru to rethink being in the child's life, but after a year of having the phone hung up on him and the door shut on his face he stopped trying. Inu was more than happy to take his son's role as father for the little girl whom was the little light in anyone's life, though sometime he could see the loneliness in her mother's eyes. A daughter and friends are one thing a husband and mate is another.

A short little black hair girl was running about the house chanting the same thing over and over again much to the displeasure of her babysitter Kohaku. Rin was a hipper energetic five year old, she had dark black hair like her mommy but it was only to her shoulders, she had one blue eye like her mommy and a gold eye that her grandpa Inu said was from her daddy.

Today was a special day it was Rin's birthday and this year she gets to go to grandpa Inu's, her mommy was still on her way home from work so uncle Kohaku picked her up from pre school. Auntie Sango was in her room doing something they wouldn't let her know. So Rin was just jumping around because her mommy called and said she was just going to pick up Rin and go to grandpa Inu's.

"Rin will you stop bouncing your making me sick" Kohaku laughed

"Rin's going to see grandpa Inu, Rin's going to see grandpa Inu, Rin's going to see grandpa Inu" Rin chanted over and over.

Kagome just walked in the door to hear her little one chant loudly over and over at her uncle Kohaku. _'Papa Inu will love to know how much his little angel loves to go see him'_ Kagome thought walking in to the living room.

"Hi baby ready to go?" Kagome asked her daughter.

"MOMMY!" Rin yelled running to her mother.

"Rin honey please don't yell"

"Wait don't leave yet!" Sango shouted running down the stairs with a colorful bag in her hand.

"What do you have there Sango?" Kagome asked

"I couldn't give it to her this morning like everyone else so take it with you, it's my gift to Rin, happy birthday dove"

"Thank you Auntie"

Kagome went to Rin's room and then hers and grabbed their over night bag, papa Inu always wanted them to stay over when it's Rin's birthday since they are not there for the birthday breakfast the have it the next day. Kagome took Rin gift from Sango and lead Rin out to the waiting car placing all bag in the trunk Kagome then helped her daughter into her car seat before getting in the drivers seat and driving off. The drive wasn't very long, the manor was just outside the city it never took Kagome long to get there. Stopping at the gates to let to guards open them before driving through.

Kagome shut off the car and got out then got Rin out of her car seat in the back, butlers came out and got all the bags from the trunk while Kagome followed Rin up into the manor. There waiting in the foyer was papa Inu with open arms, Rin knowing what that meant ran into his arms to get a large bear hug.

"Grandpa Inu Rin missed you"

"Grandpa Inu missed Rin too"

"don't encourage her to speak like that papa Inu" Kagome said standing before the hugging pare.

"your no funny mommy" Inu said before laughing.

" be nice papa Inu that's my friend you know" a voice said coming from the family room.

Kagome turned to see a very pregnant Kikyo waddling her way over to her. Two year ago Inuyasha had proposed to Kikyo at a family Christmas party, that new years they were married, they were now expecting their first child, it had taken Kikyo a while to agree after she saw what Kagome went through giving birth.

"wow Kikyo you've gotten big sure there aren't more than one in there?" Kagome teased

"hush you, you are in no room to talk, though I should have asked you the same thing" she laughed

"how's yasha?" Kagome asked her friend

"driving me nuts he thinks that since I'm close to the two months more mark the baby is just going to pop out"

"you never know, just do me a favor not today I'm to tired to deal with you having a baby" Kagome said smiling

"Kikyo! What are you doing standing go sit down what if you fell, it could hurt you and the baby" Inuyasha said walking into the room.

"chill yasha she's fine I went shopping just before I had Rin" Kagome said before adding "alone" to watch Inuyasha's face fell from anger to shock.

When the adults started to talk Inu took Rin to the family room so she could look at all the gifts everyone got for her, he even sat on the floor and helped her shake many of the gifts before **he** walked into the room.

"father what are you doing and who's child is that?"

"what's it look like I'm doing Sesshomaru, I'm shaking boxes"

"why on earth would you be doing something as childish as shaking a box?"

"because Rin doesn't know what's inside" the little girl answered for Inu making him smile.

"you girl will not speak unless told to, now go find your mother and leave" Sesshomaru spat out coldly to the little girl making her cry.

Kagome was laughing with Kikyo and Inuyasha when she heard to one sound she _never_ hears in this house. Rin crying. Running from her friends without a word to them to only run into the family room to see papa Inu holding a crying Rin while glaring at Sesshomaru.

"you ass what did you do?" Kagome growled at him. She knew he had something to do with her daughter's tear.

"I don't have to explain anything to you, but since you bother running at the urchin's tears you must be the mother, therefore take your brat and get back to work servant"

SLAP

No one knew what happened all they knew was that Sesshomaru was speaking, and Kagome just slowly raised her hand, and back handed Sesshomaru hard enough to make him turn his head. Kagome was standing there breathing deeply trying to calm herself before speaking, she knew he was an ass but to speak that way about any child let along his own was more than she can handle. Sesshomaru was in shock she had raised her hand to him hard enough to make him Taisho Sesshomaru move. '_That bitch will learn her place and now!'_ while Kagome tried to calm herself see never saw it coming. Sesshomaru slowly raised his larger hand and backhanded Kagome sending her crashing to the floor and making everyone gasp and Rin scream.

"Bitch you will learn your place even if I have to beat it into you" Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"Sesshomaru you are out of line I raised you better than that!" Inu yelled at his elder son.

"your an ass hole you know that Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she rolled over spitting blood onto the floor. "you don't even know who I am and you think you can tell me what to do" Kagome chuckled while slowly standing. "you have just sealed your fate Sesshomaru Taisho" Kagome said standing to look right into his eyes. "Rin baby come here and meet your father" Kagome said to her daughter while watching Sesshomaru's eye widen in surprise.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to think it had been at least four years since his father stopped talking about the daughter he shouldn't of had, but to come to his father's home and see said man acting so below his station then finding out that the child he was 'playing' with was his daughter was too much. That's when it hit him what had just happened who was just talking to him and who he just.......'_shit now what ass you just slapped the hell out of the woman that's been raising your daughter?'_ Sesshomaru asked himself to only come up with nothing.

" papa Inu call your lawyer I'm suing for full custody with no visitations, oh and no contact I don't need **my** daughter to be abused" Kagome said while taking her daughters hand and leaving.

"shit Sesshomaru do you have any idea what this means" Inu yelled after he heard the front door slam shut.

"why is she here?" Sesshomaru asked

"it's her birthday, we have a party then go visit her brother before she opens her gifts" Inu said softly

"brother?" Sesshomaru asked curious if she had a son as well why wasn't he here for this party?

"Rin and Kisho are twins they were both born today"

" where was my son?" Sesshomaru asked he had to know where his heir was. _'Maybe I could have custody of him since she had him somewhere else'_ he thought.

"Kisho passed aways five years ago he was only three and half weeks old" Inu said sadly.

Sesshomaru didn't move no one told him his son had died, no one told him he had a son. Didn't matter now he lost his heir and the wench can keep the girl, why would he want a female child. Yet something in his father's voice made him wonder, if the boy was already died why have the girl here? Sesshomaru didn't have an answer to that question.

"if you see the wench again tell her I don't care she can have the brat" Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"Sesshomaru she's still going to file, just because if she does and something were to happen to you Rin won't be inheriting anything which gives the business to Inuyasha"

"she wouldn't!"

"she would" Kikyo said glaring at Sesshomaru. "that woman has been waiting for you to grow up enough to except Rin as your daughter that no matter what her own mother said she still refused to file, but now after this your screwed and not in the good way"

"Kikyo stay out of it" Inuyasha said while trying to get her to sit down.

"no Kagome is my friend and he" pointing at Sesshomaru. "is a fucking bastard that should have his cock removed"

Sesshomaru had stopped listening to the couple all he could think of was what the woman had said to him, yup he ed up big time.i_"your an you know that Sesshomaru" ............. "you don't even know who I am and you think you can tell me what to do" ................ "you have just sealed your fate Sesshomaru Taisho" ............. "Rin baby come here and meet your father" ............./i_ The look in the eyes of the scared little girl as she looked at the man who just hit her mommy hard enough to fall on the floor was enough to tell Sesshomaru he was more than screwed. He was ed.


	7. Chapter 6

Summary: Kagome and her friends take a vacation to America, to Las Vegas. You know the saying what happened in Vegas stays in Vegas well it didn't work for Kagome or her friend. upon return to Japan Kagome is in for more then one surprise.

American vacation

By lady ky

Chapter Six

Kagome was pissed after she left the Taisho manor she went right to her family's lawyer, thankfully her mother made sure to keep the lawyer updated with what was going on between Kagome and Sesshomaru. The second she walked in the office with her daughter the lawyer came out and silently lead her through to oak door. The lawyer pulled a large file out of her desk before coming to sit next to Kagome.

"Kagome how are you?"

"I am alright Suzume, I'm sure my mother has you well informed"

"yes well you know your mother always worrying, so what brings you here?"

"I'm ready to sue for full custody and I want a restraining order on him for myself and my daughter"

"no visitations? Why a restraining order don't you think that's a little much?"

"the big meanie hit Rin's mommy" Rin said while holding tightly to her mother.

"he what?!"

"I hit him first" Kagome said casually.

"what happened tell me everything"

Kagome because the story of Rin's ruined birthday party, when she got to the point of Sesshomaru's slap and her falling to the floor Suzume stood and reached for a legal pad and began to write as Kagome continued to speak.

"you told Mr. Taisho to call his lawyer?" Suzume asked

"Hai Inu papa has done nothing wrong I would like to still have him in Rin's life, but Sesshomaru can't be there"

"you do know that this is going to be on every news channel for months, this will be the biggest case ever, Taisho Sesshomaru finally messed up and got a one night stand pregnant and the mother wants nothing to do with him"

"yeah, but I can't risk my daughter for his pride"

"mommy, was the big meanie really Rin's daddy?" Rin asked her mother in a small voice.

"yes baby his he your daddy" Kagome said sadly before adding. "but he wasn't like that when I met him"

"it'll be alright Kagome, we'll make him pay" Suzume said reaching out for Kagome's hand.

Kagome sighed sadly, she knew she had to protect Rin even if it was from her father, but Kagome wasn't sure what he had to pay for other then being a jerk. Kagome looked at her daughter then placed a soft hand on her own check, before turning to her aunt and lawyer.

"Aunt Suzume, just to what I asked for, if visitations have to be then supervised visitations, by more then one person"

"are you sure Kagome?"

"yeah I am, look aunt Suzume we need to get going I need to save what I can of Rin's birthday"

"mommy, Rin wants to see papa Inu again"

"let me call him alright? Aunt Suzume will you keep an eye on her for me?"

Kagome left the office after getting a nod from her aunt, sighting she pulled out her cell phone she didn't really want to call so soon, but Rin wants to see her grandfather. Sitting in a chair Kagome pressed speed dial three and waited, it was answered on the third ring.

"Kagome, thank Kami are you alright?" Kikyo asked in stead of saying hello.

"hi Kikyo, yes I'm fine, in um papa Inu about?"

"yeah let me get him"

The line was quite except for the noise in the back round, that sounded a lot like papa Inu yelling and Inuyasha scolding Kikyo. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at Inuyasha it was just to funny to hear, soon the yelling stopped and a deep voice answered the phone.

"where's my child bitch?"

"bite me Sesshomaru, they are my children you don't even deserve to be on their birth records!"

"that girl is my heir woman you will not keep her from me!"

"I'll do what ever I can to protect her even if it's keeping her from you"

"Sesshomaru give me that damn phone!"

"father if you don't mind I'm trying to get my daughter"

"Sesshomaru you bastard you didn't want anything to do with either Kagome or Rin, you don't even know what they went through with Kisho, you have no right to demand anything from Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice could be heard shouting.

Kagome heard some noise before Inu papa came on the phone. After asking if he would stop by her house for Rin, and reassuring him that it's alright for him to see Rin. He agreed and told her he'd stop by tonight. As she was about to hang up Kagome heard something she's never heard before Inu papa yelling at Sesshomaru to get the fuck out of his house.

When Kagome returned to Rin she found her aunt Suzume listening to her daughter's ramblings. Kagome smiled at her daughter until she began to listen to what she was saying, somewhere in her ramblings Rin was describing Sesshomaru with her child way.

"He was so tell Rin thought papa Inu was tall but he was tallest"

"really, what dose his hair look like?" Suzume asked while flicking some of Rin's hair.

"long, longest them mommy's, and it didn't have color maybe he is old like papa Inu" Rin said thoughtfully.

"alright you two it's time to go papa Inu will be coming be soon" Kagome said making herself known.

"how'd it go?" Suzume asked.

"he came on the phone demanding Rin"

"I see, well I'll get started on this keep me updated"

"I will, come on Rin"

the two left the office and make their way home. When they git inside Sango was sitting on the couch reading, but looked up at their entry.

"your back early, something wrong?"Sango asked

"Sesshomaru was there"

"so did you talk, maybe get a little dirty" Sango asked with a laugh.

"the meanie man hit Rin's mommy and Rin's mommy fell down and Rin's mommy was bleeden" Rin told Sango who looked at Kagome with a mix of confusion and anger.

"what is she talking about Kagome?"

Kagome was saved for answering by the door bell ringing, giving Rin a gentle push Kagome turned and answered the door to find Inu papa, Inuyasha and Kikyo standing there with the two males holding bags.

"what's all this?"Kagome asked pointing to the bags

"Rin's birthday gifts, now you going to let us in?" Inuyasha said making a face that said he didn't want to hold his bags anymore.

"oh yeah I'm sure Kikyo would love to sit down" Kagome said ignoring Inuyasha's face.

The three walked through the door with Kikyo leading the way. Kikyo sat next to Sango with a sigh. The men set their bags down just as Rin came over to papa Inu.

"papa Inu came Rin wanted Papa Inu to come and Papa Inu came, is the meanie that hurt Rin's mommy still at Papa Inu's house? Is the meanie really Rin's daddy? Is the meanie really Papa Inu's?" Rin asked fast with one breath.

"Rin calm yourself, let Papa Inu answer" Kagome told her daughter.

"yes Rin Papa Inu is here, no the meanie is gone, yes he's Rin's daddy, and yes he's my son that's how I'm your Papa Inu"

Kagome watched her daughter, apart of her felt sorry or little Rin to have to see her parents fight. Sighing Kagome walked over to Sango and Kikyo who were watching her carefully.

"so you going to tell me what happened?" Sango asked

"you don't know!" Kikyo gasped that began the tail.

"that bastard I'll kill him!" Sango said after the story.

"relax I spoke to my attorney and she's going to get things started, to win he's got to have to prove why he'd be better for Rin,and I for one don't see him doing that"

Mean while Rin and Papa Inu were busy with the gifts once again. Rin began to laugh as Inuyasha picked up and gift to shake and it split open spilling it everywhere. Papa Inu ended up yelling at him about proper present shaking, to which Inuyasha questioned him on how he knew. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at them when Rin answered for Papa Inu saying that he knew everything because he's Papa Inu.

"so you've filed for full custody already?" Kikyo said shocked

"yes we went right over after everything happened my mother had kept a family friend that is our attorney informed"

"wow it sounds like you were expecting this" Sango said

"in a way I was, all that I heard about Sesshomaru, him ignoring me and Rin was nothing now with him demanding to have her is more of what was expected"

"Kagome I hope that you won't keep Rin from the rest of us due to Sesshomaru, but I want you the know that if he Chooses to fight you he'll do so without my help" Papa Inu said.

Sesshomaru had returned to his condo after his father demanded that he leave, he was pissed not only did the women turn his whole family against him, but now to fight for his only child he has to find his own attorney to do so, because his father had yelled after she left that he was on his own.

_'I wonder who to use I wonder if Kagura would have one' Sesshomaru thought as he went over to his phone._

He dialed Kagura's number and waited for someone to answer. The phone was answered on the third ring, after telling who answered to get Kagura, Sesshomaru was forced to wait once more. When she finally got on the phone Sesshomaru didn't wait for her to speak.

"Kagura I need a good attorney"

"whoa what about you father's doesn't he have like ten?"

"I will not be getting help for my father"

"what did you do Sesshomaru?"

"just give me a name Kagura!"

"come on tell me"

"Kagura!"Sesshomaru growled

"alright let me call you back I want to find out which one my father used"

"fine.

Sesshomaru didn't bother saying good bye and just hung up, he paced his condo wondering how to get rid of this problem. Giving an uncharacteristic sigh Sesshomaru took a seat, he needed to think of his options, the need to see his company and fortune safe from either his brother of this gold digging wench was the only thing that made him want to fight.

Sesshomaru had the though that he could just buy the wench off, but after what he did that price would be too much for what he'd be getting. Sighing once more in aggravation he stood and once again began to pace about the condo. Just as he past the phone for the third time it rang making Sesshomaru rush over to it.

"hello?"

Sesshy good news I have a great attorney for you" Kagura spoke on the line.

"a name Kagura"

"only if you tell me what this is about and I mean it Sesshomaru"

"fine, I'm going to fight for my daughter"

"you have a daughter since when?"

"since I went to America and got a woman knocked up"

"how long ago Sesshomaru?"

"I believe that child is about five year of age"

"shit your screwed Sesshomaru, tell me you've done something for this child"

"...."


	8. Chapter 7

Summary: Kagome and her friends take a vacation to America, to Las Vegas. You know the saying what happened in Vegas stays in Vegas well it didn't work for Kagome or her friend. upon return to Japan Kagome is in for more then one surprise.

American vacation

By lady ky

Chapter Seven

Rin was the happiest little five year old girl after her mommy threw together a big birthday dinner for everyone they went to see her little brother like every year. Then Papa Inu took everyone out for ice cream which Rin made a mess of, then they went back home and Rin got to open all her presents with the help of Papa Inu. Kagome was watching Rin open her presents making sure to take the right pictures when the phone rang, giving once last look at Rin she went over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Kagome it's Suzume I've been looking into your case and well I found something you should see can you come to my office right now?"

"Oh is it important?"

"Kagome I'm not going to talk about it over the phone, but it's very important"

"I'll be over just let me see if someone will watch Rin"

"Hurry Kagome"

Kagome hung up the phone and turned back to see everyone watching her with the same curious and worried look on their faces.

"Well what's going on?" Inuyasha asked

"I don't know my attorney just said that she found something she wants me to see"

"Well go we'll watch Rin" Papa Inu said

Kagome nodded and gave Rin a kiss and hugged everyone in thanks before running out the door. Kagome sped the whole way to her attorney's office, when she got there her aunt Suzume was waiting for her. Kagome didn't get a chance to give a greeting before Suzume pulled her into the office.

"Kagome you should sit down"

"Aunt Suz just tell me what it is"

"Kagome you're married to Taisho Sesshomaru"

"I'm what!" Kagome nearly yelled shocked.

"I was looking into your story of how you two met and I found this" Suzume said holding out a signed marriage certificate with Kagome's name on it with bride underneath it.

"Sweet mother of Kami, now what my mother would kill me if we divorce?"

"I don't know, but he needs to be told Kagome, he's dishonoring you and himself"

"Can I have that certificate?"

"Yeah it's a cope you should have gotten a copy sent to you home"

"Yeah well I moved not the point out that was in America things get lost"

Kagome gave her aunt a hug and grabbed the paper and left. Kagome didn't know what to do. Divorce wasn't something honorable most who found out your divorced almost runs from you. Now she gets to tell her 'husband' about their marriage. Kagome got back to her house faster the before, when she walked in everyone turned to her with the same look at before.

"Well?" Sango said

"Rin honey why don't you go get a bag packed"

"Why mommy?" Rin asked

"Well I thought that you'd like to go stay with Papa Inu tonight"

"yay!" Rin yelled then left the room. Once she was gone everyone looked at Kagome.

"Kagome?" Papa Inu questioned

"Papa I need to know where Sesshomaru lives"

"What why?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Because I just found out that we had gotten married while in America"

"Holy........"Inuyasha, Sango and Kikyo said while Papa Inu looked almost happy.

"I need to tell him before we do anymore to dishonor ourselves"

"tell you what Kagome this is what we're going to do we'll have Kikyo take Rin home with her, that way I can call Sesshomaru to the manor so if Sesshomaru tries anything you have Inuyasha and myself" Papa Inu said

"If you think that he would come"

"Oh he will if I tell him I have a way to save his money and company"

"Why would that matter?"

"Kagome, Rin is his only heir you could either take everything or let Inuyasha inherit it all" Sango told her.

"Well damn" Kagome said shocking everyone.

It was then that Rin came out with her small pink suit case trailing behind her with a big smile on her face. Everyone turned to look at the little girl each wondering when they should tell the little thing the news.

"Rin's ready mommy"

"Rin honey there's been a chance of plans"

"Rin's not going to papa Inu's?"

"I'm sorry honey, but papa Inu want to help mommy talk to the big meanie"

"But mommy he hurt mommy"

"I know, but he won't this time that's why papa Inu wants to be with mommy"

"Where's Rin going?"

"You're going to aunt Kikyo's to be safe"

"Yeah little one you and me are going to have a girls night of fun" Kikyo said placing a hand on Rin's head.

"Will uncle yasha be there?"

"No uncle yasha wants to protect mommy from the big meanie"

"Good Rin will go with Aunt Kikyo"

Everyone smiled at the little girl, glad that she wasn't going to throw a fit over the change. Kikyo went to get Rin's bag, but Inuyasha stopped her, Kagome got her bag that had the proof of the marriage. Then headed out the door when a hand on her shoulder stopped her; Turning Kagome met the concerned eyes of papa Inu.

"You okay Kagome?"

"Yeah sure, just not looking forward to this"

"What ever happens Kagome, you are my daughter"

"Thanks papa" Kagome said then gave papa Inu a hug.

Together the group of five walked out of the house Rin and Kikyo got in her car after switching Rin's car seat, Kagome got into her car while papa Inu and Inuyasha got in papa's. Two cars went one way heading to the Taisho manor and one car went the opposite way. Kagome was the first to reach to manor; she sat in her car to wait while trying to think of what to say to her 'new husband'. It was at that time that papa Inu pulled up and knocked on her window.

"I called Sesshomaru on the way here Kagome we better get you inside"

"Yeah, um dose he know why he's coming?"

"naw pops told him he might have a way to make everyone happy" Inuyasha said

"I see" Kagome said stepping out of the car.

They walked into the manor, Kagome left to men alone for some odd reason, but it was good that she did for only a minute after she left Sesshomaru came in; he must have sped the whole way there.

"Well start talking father I don't have all night" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Oh it's not me that's doing the talking here Sesshomaru"

"Then why am I here? You told me you have a way to make me happy"  
"I said everyone, you, Kagome, Rin and myself"

"Who are these other people and why should they matter?"

"Because Rin is your daughter Sesshomaru" a voice spoke behind him.

Sesshomaru turned to see the woman who was the mother of his children looking at him. If looks could kill Sesshomaru would have been dead long before he turned.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"We need to talk Sesshomaru, unless you having the thought of someone finding out just how dishonorable you are"

"What are you talking about, this Sesshomaru is not dishonorable"

"Think about it Sesshomaru, if Kagome files for Rin then every newspaper will know that you've done nothing for your own daughter" Inu said making Sesshomaru think.

"What do you suggest father?"

"Easy marry Kagome while telling people that you've been searching for her and your child"

"Never, I will not marry a low class nobody like her!"

"To late Sesshomaru we've been married for five years" Kagome said holding the certificate.

"You lie!" Sesshomaru said taking the document.

"Can see for yourself, that's my signature for bride"

Sesshomaru took the paper and just stared at it, for right before his eyes was **his** signature for the groom; it wasn't even sloppy to claim drunken stupidity. So not only did he father children, but got married while on a business trip. Sesshomaru was at a loss if this got out the business is destroyed, but how could he stay married to a woman that he can't stand? How could they live together after what happened? How could he be the father to a girl that saw him raise a hand to her mother? How could that same woman be here with him on the same day?

"Sesshomaru?" Inu questioned

"Do you have any ideas how to handle this, Kagome?"

"Well if divorce is out all there is left is staying married; however, we need to keep a lid on it until we feel comfortable enough to live like a married couple"

"Agreed......am I permitted to speak with my _wife_ alone?"

"A yeah come Inuyasha let's give them time"

Soon Kagome and Sesshomaru were alone, and she didn't know what to do or why he asked to be alone with her. Then she saw it his hand moving, at first she thought it was moving in slow motion, and he was going to hit her once more. _'Oh Kami please tell me I didn't marry a wife beater'_ Kagome thought, and then she realized that he was just moving it slowly. Very gently he brushed his hand over the slightly bruised check.

"I didn't like that I did that, but you did strike me first"

"A lioness will always protect her young Sesshomaru, the look you gave me or Rin didn't look very happy"

"hn, I'd prefer you not strike me again"

"And I'd prefer you not be an ass, but we all can't have everything"

"Woman do not tempt me!"

"Why you're the one that will lose more, your damn company will no longer be on top and you'd lose the title of the most eligible bachelor, but then again you lost that five years ago"

It was then that Sesshomaru realized just what that meant, if this didn't get take care of right now, all the photo's and sightings of him with different woman, him getting a divorce won't be the thing to bring down his company.

"SHIT!!!" Sesshomaru yelled

Inu and Inuyasha came running out worried for Kagome, both not sure why Sesshomaru would have cursed so loudly, but it couldn't have been very good for Kagome. What they found when they got there was not what they were expecting, thankfully Kagome was safe.

"Is there something wrong?" Inu asked

"Are you going to do the same thing you did five years ago father and tell everyone about this marriage?"

"No Kagome doesn't need that nor dose Rin"

"Good then you can explain every photo of me with a female for the past five years" Sesshomaru said

"Whoa hold it, time out, back up, how many women are we talking?" Kagome demanded

"Somewhere around the one hundred mark" Sesshomaru said with a smirk

"That's it I refuse to even think of living as his wife until he gets checked for STD's"


	9. Chapter 8

Summary: Kagome and her friends take a vacation to America, to Las Vegas. You know the saying what happened in Vegas stays in Vegas well it didn't work for Kagome or her friend. upon return to Japan Kagome is in for more then one surprise.

American vacation

By lady ky

Chapter Eight

A week past since the day Sesshomaru and Kagome learned of their marriage, the night of Rin's birthday which was normally spent at papa Inu's goofing off, was spent yelling at the father of said girl about getting an STD test done. Sesshomaru whom flew through life with only his goals were about himself, so he made it a point to get regular check ups to stay healthy. When Kagome demanded that he have a STD test done he was outraged and shocked that she was the one to thing about that. It took him a moment to turn around and demand the dame from her, when she agreed with a smile he knew something was up.

It was the day of their appointment, to be safe they were having the test done at Taisho corp. Kagome had come on her lunch hour and met both papa Inu and Sesshomaru in papa Inu's office. They went down to the medical lad together, Kagome offered to go first and went with the doctor into a closed off part in the lab. The doctor started to ask her questions about her partners, like how many she's had and the last time she's been intimate. Sesshomaru who was listening was shocked to find that **he** was the **only** man she's been with.

When it was Sesshomaru's turn he was rather embarrassed that he could not remember how many women he's been with. After the test they went to papa Inu's office to have lunch and wait.

"I'm not sure weather to be shocked or sick that you've had some many women that you can't even remember a number" Kagome said making a discussed face.

"What about you, you're so pathetic that I'm the only one you've been with, I guess I know why your ex went gay"

"Excuse me but I've been a mother for the last five years were have you been huh?"

"Woman!"

"Enough! I swear you two act like you've been living together for years" Inu said before reaching for a card and a pen. "You might want to try talking to this person before living together"

"You want us to see a marriage councilor now, but papa we can't say were married"

"Don't worry you can just say you want to work on your relationship"

"Not a lie and not the truth, now we just need to find a way to excuse his harem of women"

"Enough! Woman, it's not my fault that you're so ugly and fat that you don't have a male wanting to get you into bed"

"That's it papa tell the press I'm filling for divorce!" Kagome said shooting out of her seat.

"Kagome calm down let's talk about this first"

"No I will not go through the rest of my left with a disrespectful ass that thinks he's god gift to everyone, I've been around him for a week now and not once has he asked about Rin!"

"Kagome please?" Inu Pleaded.

"Papa you know that he'd be the one to suffer not I so if he wants something he needs to say it"

Kagome turned and left the office while Inu looked at Sesshomaru with a glare. Sesshomaru did nothing he was in a stale of shock; he thought that if this was stopped as anytime it was him that did so. _'It would seem that there is a female that doesn't fall at my feet and I just happen to married to her'_ Sesshomaru thought.

"Well son look what your mouth as gotten you into now" Inu said

"She will be back father" Sesshomaru said confidently.

"You think so, let me remind you Sesshomaru that Kagome has been raising Rin alone for five years and only once has she asked for finical help and that was only because Rin was sick, that same woman refused to have her children's surnames changed to Taisho telling me that she would rather her babies grow as nobody Higurashi's than spoiled Taisho's, so tell me Sesshomaru why will she come back for I didn't see reason why she should, and yes **we** will suffer more than her"

"You have not been paying her money all this time to stay quite?" Sesshomaru questioned shock.

"No Sesshomaru, the day she came in here with Rin I had asked her if she wanted child support even if I took it from your checks, she told me no"

"Then why had the woman not gone to the press telling everyone that she's had my children?"

"At the time we believed you to be getting married, she expressed the desire to keep hidden"

Sesshomaru didn't say a word after that, he just stood from his chair and left. Inu was the one that got their test results, he was happy to find that Sesshomaru was free of any and all STD's. Although the job of getting Kagome and Sesshomaru to get along, was going to be more than Inu at first thought.

Kagome was pissed she huffed her way back to work, and mumbled under her breath the rest of the day, making short work of anything anyone threw at her. Even her boss was scared to come near her at this time, time got so bad that Kagome's boss sent her home early.

Kagome made her way home to find Rin waiting for her with a smile on her sweet face. Rin couldn't wait to see her mommy she had over heard from her Aunt Kikyo and Sango that might be able to see and get to know her daddy.

"Mommy can Rin meet daddy now?"

"Sorry honey it's not time yet" Kagome sighed unhappily.

"Hey Kagome how'd it go, is he clean?" Sango asked coming into the room.

"I wouldn't know he pissed me off and I left speaking of which I need to make a phone call be right back" Kagome said leaving the room.

Kagome walked into her room and picked up the phone, she dialed the memorized number and waited. The phone rang three times before it was answered.

"Hello?"

"Yasha is Kikyo there?"

"Oh hey Kagome one second I'll get her, oh how was today?"

"I'm not speaking to him again"

Laughing "yeah let me guess he was an ass"

"understatement"

"Alight here's Kikyo"

"Hey Kik I have a bone to pick"

"Hey gome what's up?"

"How long has Bank been gay?"

"Kkuso, how'd you find out?"

"How long Kikyo?"

"we got told four years ago, he was seeing a male while with you that's all we know I'm sorry Kagome"

"And tell me how my _husband_ knows this before me?"

"He didn't, please tell me he didn't throw it at you"

"Oh he did just after we got the test started and he couldn't remember a number for woman he's fucked"

"Kagome I hope you don't want any more kids cause he's about to get neutered"

"Yeah go ahead cause if this keeps up it won't be my problem"

They talked a few more minutes until yasha said that Kikyo was standing to long, after that Kagome hung up the phone and went out with to best friend and daughter. Rin wasn't having a good time she really wanted to see her daddy, but mommy said it wasn't a goods time. But Rin was a smart little five year old. When her mommy came out of the room Rin took off in side knowing that her mommy would talk to Aunt Sango while they made dinner

Rin picked up the phone and looked at all the numbers now, Rin knew how to use a phone sort of, she knew that people touched numbers to call someone, but she wasn't sure what numbers were her daddy's but, she did take the paper that her mommy left for Uncle Kohaku on the Refrigerator. She knew the kanji for Inu and Papa at least.

So Rin started to dial the same numbers that were under the Kanji for papa Inu, Rin wasn't sure she was doing it right and kept pushing the buttons while the phone rang.

"Moshi, moshi, Taisho residents"

"Papa Inu?" Rin asked after hearing a voice.

"One moment please"

"Hello?"

"Papa Inu?"

"Rin did you call papa Inu all by your self?"

"Hai Rin wants to talk to daddy"

"You want to talk to who Rin?"

"Daddy, papa Inu said he was papa Inu's so Rin called papa"

"Oh you want your daddy, let me do something you stay quite until I tell you alright?"

"Hai papa"

Inu quickly used the three way calling feature on his phone and called Sesshomaru, he only waited through two rings before Sesshomaru answered.

"Moshi, moshi"

"Sesshomaru having a good day"

"Father why have you called this time I have a date to get ready for"

"That date better be with your wife!"

"You heard her Father she doesn't care now let me be"

"Sesshomaru there's someone here that wants to talk to you"

"Who?"

"Say hello dear"

"Hi daddy" Rin said cheerfully.

"...."

"Meet your daughter son she just called me just now to talk to you"

Mean while Kagome and Sango were working on dinner, Kagome turned to ask her daughter what she wanted to drink with dinner when she saw that the normal cartoon chair was empty.

"Sango where's Rin?"

"Isn't she watching cartoons?"

"You'd think if she was I wouldn't be asked where she was"

Together they stopped and began to search all Rin's normal hiding spot, Rin normally hid on them when she didn't get her way, and not seeing her Father wasn't getting her way. Sesshomaru didn't know what to say, it never occurred to him that his own daughter would want to speak to him.

"Daddy Rin wants to see daddy, but mommy said it wasn't right, but Rin wants to see daddy can Rin see daddy pwease?"

"Rin honey let your daddy answer" papa Inu said.

"Daddy?"

"....."

"Papa daddy's scaring Rin"

"Sesshomaru say something to your daughter"

"This Sesshomaru has a date to get ready for, good day Father" he said then hung up.

"Daddy?" asked Rin in a hopeful whisper.

"I'm sorry dear papa Inu didn't know he was going to do that"

"Daddy" Rin said with a sob.

That was how Kagome and Sango found her sobbing into the phone calling for her daddy. Kagome ran up to Rin while Sango took the phone. Kagome picked Rin up and let her sob into her shoulder while taking the phone from Sango.

"Hello?"

"Kagome is Rin okay?"

"Papa Inu when did you call and what is wrong with Rin?"

"I didn't call Rin called me, and well she wanted to talk to Sesshomaru"

"What did he do Taisho?" Kagome growled.

"Kagome I am sorry I didn't think he would ignore her like that"

"What did he say" Kagome said through clenched teeth.

"That he had a date to get ready for"

"Oh no he doesn't he goes on that date and every things he owns is mine, sorry papa but that means the company as well"

"Then you better take care of this Kagome"

"Oh I'll take care of it alright, can you get me Sesshomaru's schedule for this week papa?"

"Yeah what do you need?"

"Date's, who and where"


	10. Chapter 9

Summary: Kagome and her friends take a vacation to America, to Las Vegas. You know the saying what happened in Vegas stays in Vegas well it didn't work for Kagome or her friend. upon return to Japan Kagome is in for more then one surprise.

American vacation

By lady ky

Chapter Nine

Papa Inu got the information Kagome asked for to her the very next day, Kagome looked over the information began to finalize her plans, she just needed one more thing to finish this and to make sure Sesshomaru knew who he was dealing with. Lucky she knew just the person someone who owed her big time. Kagome picked up the phone and dialed Kikyo's number, the person she really wanted moved and had a new number and Kikyo was just the person to give it to her.

"Moshi moshi"

"Kikyo I need something from you"

"What do you need Kagome?"

"Bank's new number"

"Why do you want that?"

"You'll find out now are you going to help me or do I have to call your mother"

"Fine let me get my phone book"

Kagome waited while listening to Inuyasha grumble about Kikyo moving about, she heard Kikyo tell him to shut up and couldn't help but giggle she herself could remember telling both Sango and her to shut up while pregnant. Finally Kikyo came back to the phone a little out of breath.

"Alright his new number is 849-555-9821, now I'm going to have a lie down my back hurts"

"Be careful my labor started as back pain too"

"Shut up!"

Kagome laughed as Kikyo hung up the phone it was actually a little fun to pick on a pregnant Kikyo, only because she knew what she was going through. Forcing herself to stop laughing Kagome hung up her phone to only pick it once more and dial Bankotsu's number. She only heard two rings before the line was answered by a strange voice it seemed to be a male's that was doing a bad attempt at a falsetto.

"Moshi moshi"

"Is there a Bankotsu there?"

"One moment please"

Kagome heard the bad falsetto yelling 'Bankie' in the back round, it was enough to make her cringe she couldn't see how she was that bad of a girlfriend to make him turn from 'Bank' to 'Bankie'. It made him sound like a child's favorite blanket. Kagome heard the deep tones of Bankotsu's voice on the other line asking in whispers who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hello Bank, I would say you have some explaining to do but, I'll leave that to whom ever that was answering the phone" Kagome spoke coldly.

"H..Hello Kagome, how d..did you get my n...number?"

"Kikyo she's really easy to get something from when there's a good reason"

"You're the one who cheated Kagome don't make me the bad guy to my own family, your then one who got drunk and fucked some stranger!"

"mmm who was it that was seeing someone behind the back of another, oh wait you tell me Bankotsu who was cheating?"

"How did you know that?"

"Kikyo told me, you should remember that she is my best friend and Aunt to my daughter"

"Daughter? What daughter?"

"You never got told that when you kicked me out I was pregnant with twins, yeah my little boy only lived three and half weeks"

"Oh Kami Kagome I'm so sorry"

"I didn't call to play catch up Bankotsu, I've called because you owe me and now I'm collecting"

"And why do I owe you again, you still cheated on me"

"Well let's think about this. Who cheated on whom first? Who yelled and bitched about a one night stand that lead no where? Who screamed about a deep betrayal? Who kicked who out of their home? Who made a big deal about someone losing something someone else didn't want? Who made his whole family but one turn on the other until he told all he was gay? I can answer all with one word **you**"

"What do you want?"

"Easy you've done it once for months you can do it again, act like my boyfriend"

"Why?"

"My daughter's father and I are having some problems"

"You've found him?"

"Yes your sister Kikyo married his brother"

"You got knocked up by Sesshomaru Taishou damn you always had good luck"

"Good luck my ass, come over tonight you need to meet Rin for this to work, you remember where Sango lives right?"

"Yeah"

"Good I live there now see you tonight and dress nice we have somewhere to be"

Kagome hung up the phone without a goodbye, she wasn't in the mood the be nice just yet, she was going to have to act nice later with Sesshomaru around but, now she'll be the bitch he took her as five years ago. Since Rin was at school for another two hours Kagome had enough time to do a little shopping for tonight, Sesshomaru's schedule said that he was taking his date a miss bimbo to a dance club. Well Kagome was going to make sure that Sesshomaru's eyes stayed on her and not miss bimbo.

Kagome went to six different stores before she head home, when she got there Bankotsu was standing against his car with his hand deep in the front pocket of his dress slacks. She stepped out of her car and pulled out six large bags, then began walking up to the front door.

"What is this really about Kagome, did you really have twins?" Bank asked following Kagome.

"Come in and find out" Kagome said opening the door.

Rin was sitting before the tv watching cartoons, ever since she tried talking to her father Rin hasn't said a word about having a father or wanting one. Kagome and Sango were getting a little worried that Sesshomaru had done some mental damage that will take some time to fix. When Kagome walked in with Bank Rin turned and screamed out making Bank jump.

"Rin baby come here and meet a friend of mommies" Kagome said

"Is this really your daughter Kagome?" Bank asked shocked.

"Yes Bank this is Rin, Rin dear this is Bankotsu"

"Rin says Hi, why does Mommy call you Bank do you give money like Uncle Yasha?"

"Yasha? Is that like Inuyasha Kikyo's husband?"

"Yes he is her uncle her father is his brother"

"Rin doesn't have a father" Rin said sitting down to watch cartoons.

Kagome shook her head and began to take her bags to her bed room leaving Bank alone with Rin. Bank wasn't sure what to do, Kagome had said that Rin has a father yet the child says other wise. Bank was sitting on the couch when Sango walked into the room at first she didn't know why he was there and thought he wanted to get back together with Kagome, she wasn't going to have that, then she remembered it was a way to show Sesshomaru that she could move on even faster then him.

"Hello Bankotsu I see Kagome has got you here" Sango said.

"Is this girl really Kagome's?"

"Oh yes, she and her brother were the little pains"

"Did the boy really die?"

"Yes only three weeks of being alive, sad really and now all this trouble with their father it's really getting to Kagome and now Rin"

"What trouble? I don't want to be mixed up in anything dangerous"

"Then you should have thought of that before you made me out to be the bad guy" Kagome said walking out of her bed room.

Bankotsu turned to look at Kagome to only gasp in shock, Kagome stood there in a short black mini skirt and black spaghetti strap top that showed of the very much flat and muscular stomach. In her hand she held a pare of heeled boots that looked like they would reach up to her thigh.

"Wow Kagome you really must want to teach him a lesson" Sango said.

"Well the dog needs a leash" Kagome said with a smile.

"What the hell is going on here? Kagome when have you ever dressed like that?"

"Watch your language Bankotsu, and for your information Rin's father and I are having some trouble at this moment"

"So what it's not like you really have to worry about it"

"That is were your wrong, see Rin is his only heir and therefore and inherit everything. Plus when I began to file for full custody my lawyer found out that we're married" Kagome said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You're what? But Sesshomaru Taishou is the most wanted bachelor in all of Japan how could you be married to him?"

"In Las Vegas I said I got drunk, from what my lawyer found we got married while drunk in America"

"That was five years ago surely you both would have filed for divorce be now?"

"Bank we couldn't file because we didn't know, and if we divorced Kikyo and Inuyasha would suffer making it so they would lose their way of support. I'm not just thinking of myself here"

"I'm sure he doesn't want explain why he's been seen with other woman for the past five years either"

"I'm sure he doesn't but that's not my call to make, he's the one that has to figure out how to explain that"

Bankotsu didn't know what to say at first he just wanted to tell her to seek the divorce anyway, but once she explained that not only would she and her daughter be made to suffer, but his own sister and her small family he knew that he would have to bite his tongue.

"So what are we doing anyway?"

"We are going clubbing, you are to follow my lead is that understood?" Kagome said to a meaning glare.

"Clearly"

Sesshomaru pulled up to the club with his newest girl giggling softly beside him, the line for the club was already around the corner but, he was Taisho Sesshomaru and he waited on nothing. He got out of his expensive sports car and opened the door for the twit of the evening, normally he wouldn't be this kind to the wench but, after everything that's gone on with his _wife _he needed to get laid tonight.

They walked into the club with the valet took his car away; the club was bouncing with people and music. Woman on the dance floor were seductively dancing with their partners, many wore clothing that was barely there. Sesshomaru lead his date to a table were he planed to sit and watch while making moves in the darkness. That's when he notices her, she was in the dancing crowed the sweat was making her skin shine like diamonds, her clothes weren't as skimpy and some others but, it was enough to make males watch her move.

Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes away from the woman the way her body moved, the way a few drops of sweat traveled down the flat and muscular stomach into a tight mini skirt, the way her boots made her legs look long and oh so sexy. It was too much for him, he could already feel the tightness in his slacks from just watching her move.

"Sesshy baby what are you looking at?" the wench asked him.

"Just the dancers"

"Oh I so love to dance" the girl hinted thinking that he might want her to dance.

"Then go dance don't let me stop you"

"Humph" she said crossing her arms.

The seductive woman pulled her partner from the dance floor and began to move towards the bar, they had to walk by his table to reach the bar thanks to the people who were unwilling to move out of the way. Sesshomaru could be more pleased that he might get to see this woman up close, and if she was as beautiful in face as she was in body he might lose the twit he had and win her. As they got closer he began to notice more things about her, the size of the breast and how it would fit perfectly in his hands, how her lushes hips flared out for a slim waist.

They were within ear shot now, he watched as she turned to speak to the male behind her, her voice was soft and deep with a huskiness that called to him like sex, but there was something about it that sounded familiar yet for the life of him he couldn't figure it out that is until the male spoke.

"Come on Kagome what's this all about?"

"You'll see later tonight"

It was then that he could remember why her voice was so familiar, it was Kagome his _wife._ Standing quickly from his chair he stood in their path needing to have words with his wife. They walked right into him not even seeing that someone was now in their way, it was the male that pointed him out. She looked up to his face and didn't even act like she was scared and anything that she should be after her _husband _found her cheating.

"What are you doing here and who is this male?"

"Sesshomaru I didn't know you went to clubs, who this that's just Bankotsu my boyfriend were celebrating tonight, why are you here?"

"That's none of your business"

"Kagome, who is this guy?"

"Oh sorry baby this is Rin's father"

"Oh this is the guy who knocked you up, well never fear buddy Rin's going to be calling me daddy now"

"My daughter will not be calling you anything" Sesshomaru nearly growled.

"Sesshy I didn't know you have a daughter" the bimbo said.

"Oh sorry you got left out there, I'm Kagome Sesshomaru's wife" Kagome said with a smile and her hand out to shake the woman's hand.

"His what? But everyone says he's a bachelor"

"Oh isn't that nice other's doing his PR for him, come on Bank let's go in the back room and make out, see ya Sesshomaru"

Kagome walked around Sesshomaru pulling Bank behind her, just as Bank made it clear of Sesshomaru they were pulled back to Sesshomaru whom forced their hands apart and took Kagome's and pulled her to his side.

"Woman you will not dishonor my name nor will you make out with anyone but your husband, your _boyfriend_ is no longer such and if he valued anything he will be gone now" Sesshomaru forced out through his prefect teeth.

Bankotsu gave Kagome a look and rushed off in a hurry the woman at the table had left some where between Kagome talking about PR and walking away. Sesshomaru forced Kagome into the seat next to his blocking her leaving with the railing and his body.

"What you can date but I can't?"

"You are my wife if you want to be fucked to bad I will to happy to take my husbandly rights"

"Ha ha you have no husbandly rights, you have never even once wanted anything to do with me or Rin so don't start that shit now, let me go"

"No now we sit and talk and you are going to tell me why you've hid that body under such clothes that I have seen you wear"


	11. Chapter 10

Summary: Kagome and her friends take a vacation to America, to Las Vegas. You know the saying what happened in Vegas stays in Vegas well it didn't work for Kagome or her friend. Upon return to Japan Kagome is in for more then one surprise.

American vacation

By lady ky

Chapter Ten

If Kagome didn't see it with her own eyes she would have never thought that Sesshomaru would be out in a club with a woman clearly drunk. The question that remained was how he got to the club while drunk, as Kagome thought about this she noticed the many empty classes on the table, she had at first thought they were the woman's but seeing how she walked away rather straight she knew that they all were Sesshomaru's.

"Sesshomaru you are clearly drunk"

"That could be a possibility seeing how it's easier to get someone else drunk if you are as well"

"Well I don't get drunk anymore Sesshomaru so this is a waste of time and brain cells"

"Who said I wanted you drunk, but since you brought it up my date is gone and you are my wife, drink up"

"Let me go Sesshomaru"

"No the only other place you'd look better in riding me in pleasure"

"That won't be happening not ever"

"You shouldn't say things like that dear wife, how else are we going to have son"

"I have a son!"

"Yes but the dead can't inherit, now I'm going to call my driver for a limo and someone to get my car"

Sesshomaru never left the table just pulled out his cell phone and began to yell at the man on the other line. He never said bye just snapped the phone closed and turned to Kagome pulled her into him lap, with a hand on her left hip holding her close Sesshomaru began to kiss up the column of her neck.

Kagome tried to hold back the moan and the aroused shiver he was causing but, it was a losing battle for when he made up her neck he took her small ear between his lips and gently sucked on it while the hand on her hip rubbed down her leg. Normally this wouldn't do much for the woman but, she lied to Sesshomaru she already was a little drunk.

When Kagome and Bankotsu first got to the club Kagome was losing her nerve, so to make sure she could do this she need some liquid strength. Four double shots of tequila, two shots of rum with a chaser of whiskey she was buzzed, then the drinks the other men bought her by the time she saw Sesshomaru she was drunker then shit.

Sesshomaru was so very turned on by his little wife, if he knew she had such a body beneath the large shirts and long skirts she wore around him , he would have tired this before. Sesshomaru took a chance to look at the clock, when he saw that his limo should be waiting out side for them he gave Kagome a passionate kiss to keep her aroused.

"Come wife our ride is waiting" Sesshomaru said with his breath coming out in soft pants.

When they got into the limo Sesshomaru didn't waste his time he went right back to arousing Kagome. Somewhere on the ride clothes had gotten removed leaving Kagome topless, bra less and panty less, Sesshomaru also was topless but he kind of had his slacks still on they just were around his ankles. Kagome was laying on Sesshomaru straddling his lap when the car pulled up the Sesshomaru's town home.

"Come wife we have the whole night left"

Sesshomaru carried Kagome into his home after fixing him slacks. Kagome didn't see much of anything until Sesshomaru placed her on a large bed. Sesshomaru quickly lost all his clothing and began to remove the rest of Kagome's. Sesshomaru kissed his way up Kagome's body until his body covered hers then ever so slowly he kissed his way back to her breast he molded them with his large hands pinched the nipples until they stood hard as little pebbles. Slowly he ran his tongue over on nipple making Kagome gasp and arch her back pushing more of her nipple into his waiting mouth.

Sesshomaru suckled one breast before going to the other; his right hand traveled the curve of her hip stroking her legs while making its way to her womanhood. With one touch he could feel more of her essence seeping out of her along with his semen that was left from their climax in the limo. Kagome bucked her hips into his hand while treading her hands into his hair, she moaned and wiggled in his arms arching her back and bucking her hips. Sesshomaru couldn't wait any longer her movements were causing him to become very aroused. Giving her a long seductive kiss he placed his large erection at her womanhood, and with a thrust he sheathed himself with a groan.

He began to thrust slowly then faster the slowing down once more never keeping the same speed. Kagome could feel the tightness in her lower belly as it tightened more and more with Sesshomaru's movements. Sesshomaru picked up speed driving into her faster and harder making the tightness the release causing a scream to spring from Kagome. With a groan Sesshomaru came deep into Kagome, panting softly Sesshomaru laid on top of her pillowed by her breast.

"See my wife I can help you with getting fucked"

"Go to sleep Sesshomaru I'm to tired to deal with you right now"

Kagome rolled over and fell right to sleep; Sesshomaru wrapped an arm about her pulling her close to his strong body. Sesshomaru gave Kagome one last look before nuzzling his nose into her hair taking a death breath and falling asleep as well. Light peaked through the heavy curtains waking Kagome as she lay on Sesshomaru's large bed. With a yawn Kagome stands from the bed to see Sesshomaru still sleeping.

Tip toeing around the house Kagome finds her clothing even the missing parts from the limo. Dressing as quickly as she could while searching for anything that might have the address of where she was, spying a letter on a coffee table Kagome dropped a boot and picked it up. Digging into her purse she pulled out her cell phone, she dialed the number for a taxi. After give the taxi the address she finished dressing and wrote a small note for Sesshomaru.

Kagome didn't want to be caught leaving the house, so she waited for the cab in front. When the cab showed up she jumped in and gave him her address before relaxing in the back seat. She didn't want to think about what she did last night; she didn't want to explain to anyone why she didn't come home. The taxi stopped outside Sango's house she paid the bill and ran inside to see Sango coming down the stairs.

"Kagome where have you been? Did you just come home? I thought Bankotsu went gay? How are you going to explain this to Taisho?"

"Clam down, yes I just got home and it's a long story, no I wasn't with Bank and I don't have to explain anything to anyone"

"But Kagome your married you can't go out and sleep with some guy"

"What makes you think I sleep with anyone couldn't I have just stayed out all night?"

"I guess, come on let's have breakfast"

Sango went into the kitchen and began to make breakfast Kagome went into her room to shower and change. A half hour later Kagome come out to see Rin eating in her pajamas and Sango talking on the phone.

"Thanks Inu, no we'll come by today, yeah get some rest alright bye"

"What's going on Sango?" Kagome asked helping herself to some coffee.

"Kikyo went into labor late last night early this morning; Inuyasha wants us to come meet his son"

"How's Kikyo?"

"Tired and sore, Inuyasha just left the hospital to get some sleep"

"That's good maybe I should call into work today to help Kikyo"

"I'm sure Kikyo would like your help"

Sesshomaru woke to his servant Jaken coming into the bedroom, his head was killing him the pounding behind his eyes was more then he could take. Standing from the bed unmindful of his nude body he walked over to his bathroom and found some pills, popping three in his mouth he took a drink of water to wash them down.

"Sesshomaru-sama, your father called to tell you that your brother's offspring has been born"

"Jaken where is the woman from last night?"

"She was not here when I arrived, sir."

"Have the car brought around I'm going to go see this child" Sesshomaru said before hopping into the shower.

Sesshomaru was very much hoping to see his _wife_ with his brother's wife; he wanted to feel her naked skin against his once more, to hear her screams of pleasure. Yes she was a very good bed mate one that he would call back again and again and the best part is that she's his wife and he doesn't have to worry too much about getting her pregnant.

The thought of Kagome being pregnant made Sesshomaru realize just what he already missed. Stepping out of the shower Sesshomaru dressed in an expensive suit with shined shoes, after seeing his hair dried he walked out the door to his waiting car.

Kagome arrived at the hospital with Rin a bag over her arm full of toys and books and other things for Rin to be entertained while Kagome helped Kikyo with her new baby. Kagome walked right to the room with Rin to only gasp in shock, there in the room with papa Inu, Inuyasha, Kikyo's mother, Ayame, Kouga was Sesshomaru holding the new born baby.

"Kagome you made it" Kikyo said looking up.

"What....what...?"Kagome said unable to speak the whole thought.

"Sesshomaru thought he'd come see the baby, he was fussing and Sesshomaru just picked him up" Papa Inu said with a happy smile.

"Good morning Kagome" Sesshomaru said giving her a knowing look.

"I thought Rin should meet her new cousin" Kagome said not really knowing what to say.

Rin excitedly ran into the room but stopped and ran right to Papa Inu when she saw Sesshomaru; everyone knew that Rin still hadn't gotten over Sesshomaru's display at her party. Papa Inu reach down and picked up the scared girl giving a gentle pat on her back he walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Rin this is your daddy, Sesshomaru what do you have to say to your daughter?"

"Hello Rin" Sesshomaru said standing to hand the baby to Kikyo.

"He speaked to Rin, papa Inu Rin's Daddy speaked to Rin" Rin whispered excitedly.

"I heard does Rin want to sit with her Daddy?"

"Can Rin?" She asked looking to papa Inu to Sesshomaru.

Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying out, this wasn't what she expected after last night, no she was expecting him to forget about it and be his normal ass hole self not caring one way or another about her or Rin. Rin nodded her little head and reached for Sesshomaru who gently held her to his strong body. When Sesshomaru began to play with Rin and tickle her Kagome gave a soft whimper.

Papa Inu heard the soft whimper and turned to see tears falling from Kagome's eyes, the bag Kagome was holding fell to the floor just before Kagome ran from the room. It was too much for her the sudden change in her husband the night they had together, the way their daughter so readily trust him.

Papa Inu made to go after her but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, looking back into his eldest son's eyes he took Rin from him to watch as he went after his wife.

"Anyone else confused as to what is going on with those two?" Kouga asked.

"Something must have happened last night" Kikyo said

"What about last night did they go out or something?" Ayame asked

"Yeah she called Bankotsu and got a favor from him"

"Wonder what happened" Inuyasha said.


	12. Chapter 11

Summary: Kagome and her friends take a vacation to America, to Las Vegas. You know the saying what happened in Vegas stays in Vegas well it didn't work for Kagome or her friend. upon return to Japan Kagome is in for more then one surprise.

American vacation

By lady ky

Chapter Eleven

A month after Kikyo's little boy was born brought many changes to Kagome's little family one that she wasn't sure about and one she wasn't sure was actually happening. Kikyo named her little boy Kazuo and threw a little naming party since they couldn't think of a name at the hospital. Sesshomaru was actually spending time with Rin taking her out on what Rin liked to call daddy dates. He would sometimes send little things to Kagome nothing expensive just little things that told her he was thinking about her.

They had their first counseling season two weeks ago; the counselor told Sesshomaru that he needed to be more attentive to their daughter while gently wooing Kagome. Kagome wasn't sure how she liked the idea of Sesshomaru wooing her, but she couldn't complain when ever she saw the roses on her desk at work.

Sango and Miroku have been getting along a lot before, a month after little Kazuo was brought home Sango announced that she and Miroku were engaged. Kagome was very happy for them, but she wasn't sure she could live with her husband just yet, something just didn't seem right. But that could be because of the secret she's been keeping from everyone.

"Hey Kagome are you alright your kind of zoning out?" Sango asked

"Yeah I'm fine how are the wedding plans coming?" Kagome said taking a saltine cracker.

"Stressful but moving forward, are you sure there's nothing you have to tell me?"

"Why do you keep asking me that every day it's the same question?"

"Well for one you're overly moody and two you've been going through a lot of saltines this month"

"So I'm anxious, something doesn't feel right about the way Sesshomaru's been acting I just don't want Rin to be hurt"

"If you say so, for a minute there I thought you might be pregnant again, but you didn't start chowing down on saltines until you were three months along"

Sango laughed as she walked to the family room that was made into wedding central, Kagome sighed things were getting too close, she should have remembered that she ate a lot of crackers when pregnant, it's bad enough that she had to fake bloody tampons for three day for the past two months. And with her belly getting larger she wasn't sure how much longer she could hide her pregnancy.

_'Alright Kagome it's time to tell someone, but who do I tell it can't get back to Sesshomaru not until I know he's not going to leave Rin' _Kagome thought worried.

Just then the front door opened to show Rin pulling her willing father into the house, quickly as she could Kagome hid the cracker and made sure the large shirt she was wearing covered the growing lump of her belly. Coming around the corner of the kitchen Kagome waited for her daughter.

"Mommy Daddy's here" Rin yelled

"Sesshomaru how are you?"

"I am doing well, are you alright you look a little green? Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine Sesshomaru thank you"

"Mommy's always looks like that now Daddy, she'll eat some nasty cracker and be fine" Rin said pulling once more on his large hand.

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a worried look before following Rin to her bed room, obviously Rin wanted to show him some of her toys or have him play with her there. Knowing that she had to tell someone her secret and that the only one that might be able to keep it until she was ready, she followed them into the room.

"Could you keep an eye on her a little longer I need to go run some errands?"

"You don't have to ask Kagome, see you when you come back"

"Thanks"

Kagome grabbed her purse and shoes before walking out the door; she got into her car and pulled away. She knew just were the go she just hoped that he could keep this to himself. Driving into the business district Kagome went right to the Taisho offices, parking in the covered area she took a moment to take a deep breath before getting out.

She got the elevator to herself as she rode up to the top, she kept going over what to say but nothing was sounding right. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, there was a difference with Sesshomaru not there many people weren't rushing about frantic or worried. Kagome knew all to well how Sesshomaru could be so if wasn't really a surprise to see people relax with him gone.

Making her way past the desks to Papa Inu's office door, scared out of her mind about what he's going to say she raised a shaking hand a gently knocked on the oak door. Standing there waiting for the voice to call out Kagome tried to get her body to stop shaking.

"Kagome what are you doing here?"

"I needed to speak to you Papa Inu"

"Come in come in, please have a seat" Papa Inu said opening the large door.

"Please Papa Inu what ever I say needs to stay just between us I'm not really for other's to know yet"

"To know what Kagome?"

Sigh "I'm pregnant"

"You haven't told anyone else?"

"No I don't want to risk Sesshomaru leaving Rin again"

"Would Sesshomaru have a reason the leave her?"

"I don't know he might come up with something if he found out"

"Kagome where is the baby's father, should you be retested for STD's?"

"What oh no Papa the baby is Sesshomaru's"

"But when have you two...?"

"The night Kazuo was born, I went to the club with a friend to make Sesshomaru jealous, it worked but we both had too much to drink again. At least we already were married"

"I swear you and my son have to be the only couple to get pregnant everytime you have sex and why dose it always have to have alcohol?"

"Um papa if I got pregnant everytime I had sex with Sesshomaru then I'm carrying a lot of babies"

"Oh Kami do I want to know the number of times you two...that night?"

"Well let's just say I lost count after the sixth time" Kagome said blushing.

"Heavens who knows when that child was conceived, are you seeing a doctor do you have your vitamins?"

"Yes we're doing fine, a little nausea but that should past hopefully soon"

"You should tell him Kagome before you show"

"I'm already showing Papa" Kagome said standing and lifting her large shirt a little bit.

"Tell him Kagome he needs to be with you through this pregnancy"

"I'm scared, what if he leaves again I don't want to be alone with two children" Kagome said with small tears falling.

"Oh Kagome you will never be alone"

Papa Inu had never seen Kagome like this, she always so strong and willing to do what to takes, but to see her fall with just the thought of telling her husband about their unborn child scared the wits out of her. Inu walked over to the weeping woman and wrapped his arms about her shaking shoulder.

"We'll tell him together, I will not leave you or my grandchildren alone ever do you understand me Kagome"

"Hai"

Kagome left the building with Inu, Kagome's car was being taken back to her house by a servant. Papa insisted that she ride with him the way back to the house, she was a mess the baby kept moving making the nausea worse, and her emotions were going hey wire nothing seemed to make her happy. If she didn't know any better she'd swear she was having more then one.

They pulled up to the house Inu helped Kagome from the car, together they walked inside to see Sesshomaru sitting with Rin watching cartoons. Kagome gave a hiccup and squeezed Inu's hand tightly. Sango came around the corner from the kitchen to ask Kagome a question but, seeing the look on her friends face she knew something was up.

"Sango could you take Rin outside for a moment?" Inu asked

"Um sure, Rin why don't we get some fresh air"

"But Rin's with her Daddy"

"I won't leave just yet Rin, go get some air" Sesshomaru said seeing that his father wanted to speak to him.

Sesshomaru was confused the way Kagome was holding on to his father made it seem like she was scared of something, or that they had a different kind of relationship then just father-in-law, daughter-in-law. Sango removed Rin from the house and Kagome and Inu sat in the living room facing Sesshomaru, whose eyebrows shot up in question.

"Sesshomaru Kagome has something to tell you, but she's scared to tell you because she thinks you'll leave Rin alone"

"Rin is my daughter no matter what she will be that"

"Kagome tell him" Inu told her.

"..."Kagome opened her mouth but nothing came.

"Kagome you can do this remember what I said no matter what you are not alone"

Those words set Sesshomaru off, he was pissed not only was he trying to be a father to Rin but, he was trying to be Kagome's husband. Now she's come with his father to tell him that she's been dating his old man. He was disgusted by her, and him to think that his father had to have the woman that gave him grandchildren it was enough to make him sick.

"I don't wan to hear it, have your little cradle robbing fantasy Father I won't be there to clean up after you" Sesshomaru said standing.

Inu looked at his son confused, and then shock, then he couldn't help it he fell off the chair laughing. To think his son thought that he and Kagome were lovers when they came to tell him that he was going to be father again. It was laughable. Kagome didn't know what to say she looked to Sesshomaru's angry face to Inu's laughing one, she didn't know if she wanted to laugh of be sick. Her stomach made the choice for her. Bile rose causing Kagome to rush off to her bathroom and puke making Sesshomaru wonder if he made the wrong assumption.

"You and Kagome aren't a couple?" Sesshomaru asked his father slowly.

"No son we are father and daughter that's it, but you gave me a good laugh Kagome though I think you made her sick"

Sesshomaru watched for Kagome to come out, when she didn't come back right away he went in after her. He found her lying on the bathroom floor. Worried he raced over and gentle lifted her up.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"I'm tired that's all Sesshomaru"

"Kagome you should tell him now, there could be more wrong" Inu said in the door way.

"I'm fine really just let me lay down"

"Kagome please tell me what is wrong so I can help" Sesshomaru pleaded.

"Now Kagome I don't think he is going anywhere"

Kagome looked from Inu to Sesshomaru's worried face, she brought her right hand up and stroked his checked lovingly before sighing out helplessly. She took a deep breath looked Sesshomaru in the eye hoping that he won't drop her and leave.

"I'm pregnant"


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: Kagome and her friends take a vacation to America, to Las Vegas. You know the saying what happened in Vegas stays in Vegas well it didn't work for Kagome or her friend. upon return to Japan Kagome is in for more then one surprise.

American vacation

By lady ky

Chapter Twelve

Sesshomaru was the most excited about the baby, it had shocked both Kagome and Papa Inu they never thought that he would be like he was. The day after Kagome told him the news he went out and began searching for a new house telling both Papa Inu and Kagome that this next child will be born living with its father. Kagome was a little worried that they might have been going a little to fast, but as soon as Rin heard about them moving in with her father she was telling Kagome that it was time to start packing and that she was going to paint her new room with bright pinks and clouds.

Kagome was even more worried about this move with Rin so excited about living with her father. She didn't want to clean up his mess if he decides having a family won't work for him and his reputation. Sesshomaru had taken Kagome to another doctor telling her that this new doctor was better for her and the baby, Kagome actually found she liked this new doctor, a woman whom always had fresh cookies and a class of milk waiting for her.

Sesshomaru found a new place three weeks after Kagome told about the baby, the house was larger then Kagome thought they needed. Sesshomaru had come over with a moving crew to make sure that Kagome didn't lift anything, Kagome who felt that Sesshomaru was overacting about everything stayed on the couch along with Sango.

"I'm going to miss you so much Kagome"

"I know Sango but you'll be married and maybe you and Miroku could start your own family"

"So this is Miroku's fiancé…mm I didn't think my wife knew her let alone lived with her" Sesshomaru said placing his hands on Kagome's shoulders.

"Yes I knew her; didn't you talk to Miroku before Inuyasha said he was your friend?"

"Miroku is an acquaintance of mine; however, we don't have a relationship that requires us to tell each other everything"

"In other words Miroku knew who I was and never said anything to Sesshomaru, I figured as much"

Sango looked to Kagome then Sesshomaru shocked that Kagome could figure out what Sesshomaru meant. She was more then confused by what he said to even understand any hidden message. Shaking her head Sango thought about how quite things are going to be around her house now that Kagome and Rin were going to be gone, Kagome said that she and Miroku could start their own family, but Sango wasn't sure she wanted children.

"Come wife it's time to see your new home" Sesshomaru said taking Kagome's hand to help her rise from the couch where she sat herself to be out of the movers way and to keep Sesshomaru from scolding her when she would try to lift something. Kagome wasn't sure if she was more worried about Rin's reaction or just living with Sesshomaru.

"Call me Okay Kagome; tell me about this house of yours"

"Yeah, good luck with your wedding plans"

"Your going to be fine Kagome, just give this a chance"

"That's easy for you to say you're not the one that has to live with the guy" Kagome whispered

"Kagome shouldn't you relax a little bit I mean look at what he's done he might have learn his lesson"

"It's only because he got me pregnant again that's all"

"Kagome you don't know that, you can't just place a wall there and say a reason why he's doing this"

"Sango I've been fighting with him for months before the night at the club, then he finds out I'm pregnant and he acts like the perfect father and husband I don't think so something is going on and I'm not sure I can deal with it while raising two kids"

Sango could only shake her head at her friend she knew that Kagome wanted to believe Sesshomaru with everything she had, but she also knew that Kagome went through with Rin as a baby. Sango didn't know what her friend was going the do she just knew that Kagome was going to need everyone's help to make it through the next few months.

Sesshomaru took his little growing family to the new house he bought; he was looking forward to watching Kagome grow with their new baby he thought about all the things he could help with. All the things he missed out on with Rin, it was amazing to him that he had something to do with Rin and the little baby growing within Kagome, he couldn't wait to see the baby be born.

When Sesshomaru pulled up to the house the movers were already moving Kagome's and Rin's things into the house. Sesshomaru had his stuff moved in a couple of days ago, but he knew with Kagome there they were going to buy more stuff to decorate the house. Sesshomaru opened Kagome's door for her before getting Rin out of her booster seat, letting Rin down Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and began to lead them to the house. Rin was running about her parents looking at all the new things hoping that there was a park somewhere closes by that she could go play at or other kids she could play with.

"Welcome home, Rin go ahead and look around" Sesshomaru said opening the front door.

"Sesshomaru don't you think this is a little much I mean there are only three of us"

"Soon to be four and hopefully one day we'll have more"

"Sesshomaru I've already given birth to two babies, this one would make it three my limit of children"

"And if you're having twins again?"

"Fine then but I won't have anymore losing Kisho was hard enough Sesshomaru I can't take the risk of losing more"

"We'll talk about it more when Rin is in bed" Sesshomaru said gently.

Sesshomaru began to lead Kagome through the overly large house, it had more rooms then Kagome could ever think about using. Heck her whole family could live with them and they wouldn't see each other for weeks. Two family rooms, one large fancy dinning room, two master suites, and five bathrooms not counting the two for the master rooms, four rooms off the kitchen that Sesshomaru explained would be for their servant. _'Servants who does he think we are_ _the Empires family?' _Kagome thought rolling her eyes.

"What do you think my dear think we can make it home?"

"Sesshomaru this is too much even if I was going to have more children, Rin plus this one and maybe two others and us this house is too big"

"I'm sure we can think of something for this house" Sesshomaru said shrugging at Kagome's comments.

"You're not listening to me again; I'm telling you this is too big we need to go smaller"

"Honey this house is fine you're just not used to having something so fancy"

"Arg call me when you're willing to listen. Rin come on dear!" Kagome yelled walking away from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't understand what her problem was; he thought she would be happy with the home he found. It's not like he had 7,272,142,500 yen to throw away on her whims. _'Let her leave she'll be back once she realize that I won't bow down to her' _Sesshomaru thought as Kagome walked out with Rin.

Kagome couldn't believe him all she said was that the house was too big not that she didn't like it, she just didn't see the reason why they needed that big of a house. Sighing Kagome drove off she needed to clam down Sesshomaru didn't know how moody she got while pregnant and having a fight about something like this wasn't a way to find out. Kagome wondered where she and Rin could go Sango had a date tonight with Miroku, she was cooking dinner. So going there wouldn't be smart, Kikyo was still recovering from giving birth so they were most likely napping. The only other place she could think of was papa Inu's, knowing that he wouldn't mind and that she and Rin couldn't drive around all night she headed for the manor.

Papa Inu was reading the newspaper when the front door opened; normally this wasn't much of a surprising event, but this night it was with both of his son's at their homes with their small families. Papa Inu stood and walked to the door to see Kagome with Rin removing their shoes.

"Kagome what are you doing here?"

"Hi papa sorry to bother you, but I'm not fully ready to have Sesshomaru yell at me when the moodiness really begins"

"What does that mean Kagome?" Inu questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Mommy didn't like the new house daddy bought" Rin told him.

"What is wrong with the house?"

"It's too big, there's no reason to have a house so big"

"How big?"

"Papa it's not just me being moody the place has fourteen bedrooms. Even if I agree to more children we don't need fourteen rooms, and I don't need servants"

"Kagome I can understand how your feeling, but Sesshomaru is only trying his best to provide for you and your children, you should talk to him not me"

"Papa I've tired but he either gives what I have to say the brush off or ignores it"

"mmm, what did you tell him when you left?"

"I told him to call me when he willing to listen"

"Good girl, not come in and get some dinner"

"Go on Rin mama's got to use the potty"

Kagome watched Rin walk off with her grandfather before rushing off to the bathroom. This was something she hated about being pregnant the always needing to pee, it got annoying fast. After washing her hands Kagome went down to the kitchen to see papa making a small meal for the three of them.


End file.
